


Heart of Sydney

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Background - Freeform, Chaptered, Children, Detail, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Gift Fic, Growing Up, Helping Each Other, Life Partners, M/M, Rating May Change, Single Parents, Slow Build, Young Parents, adult problems, polyamorous, working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke are getting ready to leave, move to the city and start college life; sadly leaving friends behind. But before they can go, Rin gets a surprise visit; that changes not only his life but Sousukes & Aiichiros as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deertaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deertaur/gifts).



>  
> 
> _Now don't be scared, it's only love_  
>  Baby, that we're falling in...  
> 

~~~~Chapter One~~~~

Rin huffed out panting breaths, the morning chill making it fog around him, he slowed to a stop and ran a hand though his hair. Sweat clung to his skin, sending icy shivers down his back, gasping a few more mouth fulls of air Rin stretched his arms over his head. Nothing woke him up more, then a good morning run. He had decided to add in a lap, because his roommate couldn't join him this morning.  
Sousuke was working hard to finish some homework, like many of the third year and younger where doing. Rin wasn't worried, he had things planned out ahead, had everything timed out and was ready for anything. Although, he knew it helped that he would have a full swimming scholarship lined up, no matter what school he chose in the end. His best friend had to do most the work on his own, to get into a good school.  
Then add in the fact, that said school needed to be close to were ever Rin was going. They had been planning on moving into an apartment in the city together, for several months, now it was less then two weeks away and Rin was starting to feel more nervous about that, then anything. Looking around the quiet grounds, Rin sighed, rolling back his shoulders and walking towards the cluster of trees, were a sitting bench nestled. His mind still muddled, as he crossed the dew damp grass and plopped down.  
Leaning his shoulders into the edge of the seat, spreading his arms across the back of the wood bench and tilting his head up to the trees. He knew that he was headed for the city, that much was always planned for but the development of living with his best friend, brought back all the conflicting emotions from childhood. Being roommates with him now was one thing, but even that, made him realize what his younger self was feeling and knew what to call it now.  
Rin had dated while in Australia, at sixteen he had met his first girlfriend, Anna was her name. He never lied to her, when they first started dating, he had told her that he's known about being bisexual for awhile. This only added to problems for them, because Anna proved to be a very jealous person and now had two sexes to rival with; or so she said in the countless fights that he couldn't handle anymore. _I loved her...at some point in my life...for whatever reason._  
He had dated a young man for a little while, but that's when Rin was dealing with a ton of shit, they never even got to being intimate, before Rin found himself leaving again, this time going back to Japan. Tom had let him leave with a sad smile, there was no shouting or crying, just knowing that it was time to part and that most of the tears were already dried up after a long night of talking and piecing things together; even if it meant breaking apart.  
Rin smiled, he knew now, that his ex-boyfriend had found his life partner and was living with him, finishing up school. One of the first things Rin did, after his life had started to settle around him again and he felt like he could breath at last, after months of a heavy heart and pains in his chest, from stress and pressure. He called Tom, to thank him more then anything, Rin was thrilled that the number still worked and that he was able to hear about all the changes in the life he had missed, though, Rin was so happy to listen to everything and then tell him what happened to him.  
The sun was glistening on the damp leaves of the trees above him, Rin blinks a few times, his mind slowly returning to Sousuke like it often would. Seeing him again after so long, how feeling for him and similar tugging at his heart for his other roommate and friend Aiichiro. Rin's mind was clouded, though he always found that a good run and restful reflection did him some good.  
He be moving again, but this time, what he was leaving behind felt much more important. Leaving Haruka and his friends, Nagisa and Makoto, the moment had been bitter sweet, the world had been before him, big and full of dreams, leaving was what needed to happen, for him to peruse the dream both he and hi father had cherished.  
Leaving Anna had been loud, as she screamed at him and told him such hateful things that his ears blocked out, insisting that he would regret it, but he never has, it was the right thing to do; if running ever was, this was the one time he knew he needed to get out and live his life without her. And he has, yes there was pain and sorrow but it didn't last.  
Leaving Tom had been painful, but they worked it out together, Rin wouldn't have made it out, wouldn't have taken the chance without the little push that Tom gave him, gentle and loving, the fact that he did it and completely ignored his own feelings, the ones wanting Rin to stay, the ones holding Rin back with selfishness that Tom never had, made the sacrifice even greater. But, they had been better off for it, as time only could tell. They helped each other when the moment was dire, when letting go was the only option.  
This time, the only thing that made him wish he didn't have to go, was the fact that Aiichiro had to stay behind. Rin also owed the young boy a lot, he was what held Rin together once he got back to Japan, settling into the role as his friend and support easily, as if he was born for it, as though he was gracefully guiding Rin without being over bearing.  
This thought made Rin smile, his heart swelling, as he could imagine all the other times Aiichiro would trip and spin, how he would loose his balance and not always catch himself. Aiichiro was the sweetest of boys, he was bold when he wanted to be, but very kind and gentle, he just wanted people happy and would go out of his way to make it happen, when truth be told, it was the silver haired boy himself that deserves all the wonderful things in the world. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~Chapter Two~~~~

Sousuke tapped his pen on his homework, distractedly, he had taken to hiding in the library to finish his work, he found a nice spot away from everyone else and could still look out the window to the grounds, if he wanted. He was pretty much done for the day, now he was kinda wishing he would have gone with Rin for a morning run, but he wanted to get his study place early, when the library opened and the number of awake students was fewer.  
He looked out the window with a sigh, suddenly noticing, that the very man on his mind, always seemingly so, was sitting on the bench surrounded by trees. Sousuke had a perfect view of the little sitting area from here, it was a surreal, pretty place, pictured by the window purposely.  
He felt his heart take several flip flops, as he took in his best friends appearance, he was obviously lost in thought, though maybe it was how well Sousuke knew him that gave it away more then anything, Rin was about eight feet away and shadowed by the trees, only a little sun light dappling though the gaps and catching his red hair.  
The tapping suddenly stopped, the nervous habit falling away as he was captivated by the sight of his best friend. Every worry he might have had when he woke up this morning, up to and from home work to finding a place to live after school now seemed wholly unimportant, all that mattered was drinking in the sight of Rin, sitting there and Sousuke could tell from his posture, he was happy about something; passionate even.  
It wasn't until someone set down a book rather ruffly and earned a 'shh' from the young girl on library duty, did Sousuke even remember that his body needed air to live, he took a deep shaky breath and blinked a few times, for good measure. His brain kicked in a moment later, once oxygen returned, he had already noticed that maybe he had deeper feelings for Rin then for other fellow men.  
Now, there was no turning back, his feelings for Nitori had been easy to settle on, he didn't have as much background with the younger boy, didn't spend weekend sleep overs with him; basically his whole childhood. When Sousuke falls in love, it's hard, now watching his best friend like he is now, he can admit to himself like he never allowed before, he's been head over heels for years.  
 _“Rin...is so beautiful...”_ He thought, agreeing with what his heart has be telling him for ages.  
Sousuke let the feeling wash over him, watching, as Rin gets up and stretches, he feels something attune to clarity seep into his being, after the torment he had put himself though, denying his heart, even the fact he now was in love with two of his friends, couldn't shatter his happiness.  
In fact, it felt right in ways he didn't even know how to describe, every failed relationship seemed petty in the light of his new found love. Yet, he also knew that everyone of those moments, had lead him to where he is now, he might not have seen things for what they were, maybe he would have gone all his life; feeling something was missing.  
He had found both puzzle pieces, to his existence, what made things better, is he knew for sure that Rin liked Nitori and pretty positive that the silver haired boy adored Rin. Sousuke packed up his homework, he suddenly felt like being close to one of them which meant, he had to catch up to Rin and see if he wanted to have lunch together, there were no classes today and he knew that Nitori had gone to visit his family.  
The girl on library duty glared at him as he rushed about, mumbling something along the lines of, _“it's far to early for this...”_  
“Try not to work to hard,” Sousuke said, in good-bye, taking pity on the girl. Her face softened a little bit and she smile, just on the edge of forced. Sousuke took the back entrance which lead out to the little sitting area, Rin hadn't made it to the side walk along the edge of the building yet.  
“Sou.” Rin said, glancing around and greeting his friend warmly, his cheeks were dusted pink from the slight breeze, Sousuke figured, smiling to himself and thinking how good Rin looked.  
“Hey,” he nodded, trying to make his mouth work properly, “lunch should start soon, I noticed you from the window and wondered if you'd want to go together.”  
Sousuke thought about what he said, realizing that if he had said it to a girl it would have been taken differently, although, that's really how he intended it for Rin.  
“Sure.” Rin grinned, “I don't have any plans.”  
“Good.” Sousuke smiled at him fondly, “I'll buy.”  
They fell into step together, heading towards the food court.  
“T-thanks.” Rin muttered, “although, I think it's my turn to treat...”  
“It's fine.” Sousuke assured, walking as close to his friend as he dared, though the redhead seemed to lean toward him comfortably.  
“Alright,” Rin agreed, “but next time my treat and maybe even get Aii to tag along; we could make it a day or something.”  
“Yeah.” Sousuke nodded, hold open the door for his friend to go though. _God...I hope I'm not over doing it._ Rin didn't seem to notice as he lined up, glancing back until Sousuke joined him.  
“Get whatever you want,” Sousuke told him, nodding to the choices down then line. _Am I over doing this? Damn. _The line moved slightly and Rin gazed at the options critically. Passing by a few and treating himself to something a little unhealthy, followed by few few things listed in his diet.__  
“You're the best,” Rin said, his eyes shining brightly, when turning to him, he tilted his head slightly and the expression fell only slightly.  
“Sou.” Rin called, “want to split a milk shake...?”  
"hmm?' Sousuke raised an eyebrow, staring at Rin's thoughtful expression before he replied "I did say whatever you want."  
Rin nodded, giving him a once over like he was trying to decide something.  
“well, it be kinda silly to get two of them, they are so big you know...if you don't mind sharing.” Rin reasoned. Sousuke agreed, they shifted with the line, which was moving at a steady pace. Sousuke filling up his tray, he was staving, after forgoing breakfast in favor of more work. He looked at Rin and saw him eyeing something else he wouldn't normally take, watching as he passed it by, Sousuke hid a smile and took the treat onto his own tray, to let the redhead have later.  
 _I'm thinking about this too hard....this is Rin, my best friend, he can tell when my mood shifts. He can tell when I second guess myself..._  
They had made it in time, just before the bulk of students, make there way to get food, though fewer then normal because so many had gone visiting like Nitioi.  
They found a single table and sat down, Rin started on his food right away, seeming to purr thanks.  
“Hows the homework going?” the redhead asked.  
Sousuke shrugged, “fine, I guess.”  
“You're just being modest,” Rin muttered, “I've seen your grades.”  
“Modesty, is a note you should take,” Sousuke grumbled.  
Rin didn't seem shot down by the comment in the slightest.  
“Are you worried about finding a place?” Rin asked, he knew they where planning on looking together and hadn't had the time yet.  
“....little bit of everything.” Sousuke settled on, knowing Rin would press for an answer, “things have been hectic, I've been trying to settle my mind and emotions.”  
“It's gonna be fine,” Rin smiled again, feeling better about this response, “we can look at places after lunch, I'm sure it'll make us both feel better once that is finely settled.”  
“You don't have plans with Nitori?” Sousuke questioned, slightly hopping maybe the younger boy would join them at some point today.  
“No, I think he's spending the whole day with his kid siblings.” Rin said, smile still in place, “he said something about maybe needing help with a bit of English later though; if you don't mind him dropping by.”  
“It's your room too.” Sousuke shrugged, splitting a sweet mochi and placing half on Rin's plate.  
“T-thanks.” Rin said, brushing back a strand of his red hair behind his ear.  
“I don't mind Nitori.” Sousuke added, “he's a good friend to you.”  
“High praise,” Rin chuckled, “from the likes of you.”  
Sousuke bit down on his tongues, stopping, a snide, 'I love you too' passed his lips.  
“Eat your lunch.” Sousuke settled on slightly miffed, smiling to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~Chapter Three~~~~

“Aii-Chan!” the young boys sister shrieks, laughing while he chases after her, the light catching her long brown hair as it blows out behind her.  
“Wait for me!” her twin complains, stumbling after them and tugging on her yellow coat over her best dress, that she had specially wore for her older brothers visit. Aiichirou halts, letting her reach him before swooping his up into his arms and swinging her around to delighted giggles.  
“My turn brother!” calls the older of the two, realizing that the chase had stopped and now running up to them. Tugging at her own blue coat, before raising her arms in the air, with grabby hands. Aiichirou doesn't protest, he's used to carrying them around and honestly, why deny them when he wants them close too. Settling them both on a hip, he slowly starts to spin around holding them tightly and laughing with their joyous giggles.  
With a breath he stops and he stand there, hugging them. “I've missed you both.”  
“We've missed you!” They both say, mirror images of each other, though not in temperament.  
Aiichirou smiles, shifting their wight on him and heading back toward the house were his mother is working on lunch. They are both six now, Aiichirou doesn't like the idea that in a year he will have to leave them behind, he's been visiting as often as he can when everyone has the free time from work or school; he knows he's going to miss them tons when living in the city.  
His mother greets him with a bright smile, watching as he set each girl gently down into their places at the table. Helping them out of their coats and placing them on the hook by the backdoor.  
“You look happy, Aiichirou.” his mother comments when he joins her in the kitchen. She turns to him, placing a hand to his face and looking him in the eyes, her gaze loving and gentle; making Aiichirou smile himself.  
“I am happy.” Aiichirou agrees, nodding a little without dislodging her warm hand.  
“Is is someone in particular?” she questions, smirking slightly in that motherly knowing way.  
Aiichirou glances down for a moment, reining in his thoughts and emoticons, “Maybe.” his eyes return to his mother, a smile gracing his face briefly as he thinks of Sousuke and then Rin and them all at once in the same space, laughing together and happy. “Likely.”  
“I'm so proud of you,” she whispers and leans up to kiss his forehead, patting his cheek before grabbing the rice to place on the table. Aiichirou smiles and follows her with plates he pulled down from the cupboard.  
“Is it Rin-kun?” she asks then, “Or Yamazaki-san? If you don't mind my asking.”  
Aiichirou sets a plate each in front of his half siblings and looks at her, thinking of how best to answer.  
“Both...” he admits, “...would you be okay with that?”  
“Honey,” she chuckles slightly, but not intended as mean, “that's something you should be asking yourself, not me, I'll support you no matter what. As I do with all my children and your stepfather will feel the same.”  
“I love them,” Aiichirou tells her, rubbing at his arm a little and looking her in the eye. “equally.”  
“Then,” she nods, in agreement, “that's all the matters. I know you, anything you put your mind to can happen, I know you're the kind of person that would put everything into a relationship, no matter how many partners you have and be courageously loyal.”  
“T-thanks mom,” Aiichirou took his seat, between the twins.  
“Brother?” he turns to the light voice, she pulls on her windblown hair, “can you braid my hair?”  
“Sure,” Aiichirou agrees, “after lunch time, I can braid both of your hair for you.”  
“Yay!” both exclaimed.  
“Your father should be here soon,” Nitori-san says, taking her own place at the table the dishing out rice for all of them. “I'm sure he'll love to hear your news.”  
“I-i'm not sure...how I should tell them.” Aiichirou admits, “I know they like each other, I mean, they have been best friends for years, I just hope they don't feel I'm intruding; even just with friendship.”  
Nitori-san was thoughtful for a moment, “Well, Aii, I'd say just continue to be friends with them see what happens, you don't need to rush into anything, even if they are leaving soon.”  
“I don't think Aii has ever intruded in his life, he's always been a kind gentle soul.” Nitori-san, greets them, shrugging off his coat and joining them in the dining room.  
“Hey, dad,” Aiichirou smiles, standing and holding out his arms. The older man returns the hug tightly, pulling back only to get a good look at him.  
“Hey,” his stepfather agrees, with a smile, “it's good to have you home, even for just a little while.”  
Aiichirou nods and they both takes their seats, “So, what did I miss, sounded interesting.”  
“Well,” Nitori-san glancing at her son and he nods, allowing her to continue, “Aii has fallen in love, with Rin-kun and Yamazaki-san.”  
“Well,” his stepfather chuckles, “the boy certainly has good taste, I'll give him that much; strapping young men both are.”  
Aiichirou looks down at his food with a smile, despite the light color touching his cheeks.  
“So, whats the problem?” his father asks, settling into eat lunch with the rest of them.  
“I know they both like each other...and, “ Aiichirou starts, “I'm rather sure Yamazaki-san likes me, I'm just not sure they would like the idea of all of us. Not everyone knows what polyamory is...”  
“That's true,” his mother nodded, “even I didn't until most recently, but I think you should approach them, maybe slowly at first, especially if you already feel one or more of them might have feelings for you.”  
“I'll think about it some more, things have been nice recently,” Aiichirou tells them, “Rin is going to help me with some English home work, I'm looking forward to spending time with them.”  
“I'd say that's best,” his step father agreed, “you have a good head for things Aiichirou, it's okay to be careful but remember that much, you always seem to have the wisdom, to know what is best.”  
“I always feel so much better though,” Aiichirou breathes, “after talking it out with both of you.”  
His parents smile, his mother saying, “That's what we're here for, honey.” 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~Chapter Four~~~~

Rin taps his pen on his homework, he's done for the day and is now just waiting around for Aiichirou to show up. Glancing at his quiet companion, the redhead has the feeling that Sousuke is doing the same. He's currently sitting on Rin's lower bunk with earphones in, listening to music from his phone while slowly flipping though a magazine.  
He shifts a little as though he can feel himself watched but doesn't tilt his head up in question, Rin stops tapping as he considers his best friend, even though to passers by he might look relaxed and comfortable; Rin knows better, he's fidgety and while Rin was working he had noticed how Sousuke would glance at the door every time he stopped to turn a page; occasionally sighing so lightly it might have been missed; again if Rin didn't know his friend like an open book.  
Buzz Buzz the sounds brought him out of his silent musings, causing him to naturally pick up his phone and check his messages.  
 **From Aiichirou 9:30**  
 _I just got off the bus and am on my way, is it to late to come over?_  
Rin chuckled, smiling to himself and typing out a reply. He felt Souske glance at him this time, but didn't say anything to him, just kept smiling.  
 **To Aiichirou 9:34**  
 _It's not to late Aii, we're just lazing around, waiting for you. Honestly, you visiting might put some live back into us, I'm afraid Sousuke might start groaning and picking at my brains....bring snacks just in case._  
 **From Aiichirou 9:36**  
 _Oh, I'm sorry Rin, I didn't mean to leave you waiting; I'll grab snacks along the way; won't be long._  
 **To Aiichirou 9:38**  
 _No need to apologize, Aiichirou._  
“Aii is on his way,” Rin told his roommate, “you can relax now.”  
Sousuke doesn't dignify him with a response, but Rin is sure he can slightly see his red tinted ears from were he's attempting to hide behind the magazine. Rin grins to himself, drinking in the sight of his best friend and enjoying how it makes his heart race, along with the fact that Aiichirou is on his way.  
Knock Knock Rin jumps up to answer the door, noticing Sousuke pulling out his ear buds and turning off his phone. Rin opens the door before Aiichirou can lightly tap on it again, in that gentle, sweet way that he always does.  
Aiichirou stands there, framed in the door way his arms full of things he must have grabbed from the vending machine in the hallway. He smiles brightly at Rin, dropping a few things, then attempting to catch them only resulting in almost falling over. Rin steadies him, picking up the bags of chips he drops and ushers him inside.  
“Go ahead and put everything on the bed.” Rin told him gently, not commenting on how he should have taken less. Sousuke sits up, tossing his magazine away and giving Aiichirou room to place everything and sit down.  
“Help yourselves,” Aiichirou said, sweetly, “my treat.”  
“Thanks...” Sousuke whispered, picking up a bottle of soda and slowly opening it, so it wouldn't fizzle all over the place, leaving him and Rin's bed all sticky. Rin swallowed hard, wishing he hadn't thought of it like that, almost choking on his own saliva.  
“W-well,” he says, maybe a bit to loudly, “you needed help with homework...?” Aiichirou looks up at him, from sorting out the snacks and handing Sousuke a bag of chips. Their fingers brushing in passing, Aiichirou shivers slightly and Sousuke almost drops the bag, but both are distracted by Rin.  
“Y-yeah...” Aiichirou says, “but I hate to bother you on your day off, so I can have Momo help me later; he has a passing grade.”  
“It's no problem Aii,” Rin assures, “but if you'd rather just hang out with us, that's fine too.”  
“If it's no trouble.” Aiichirou nods, picking up a soda for himself.  
“You're never any trouble,” Sousuke says, before Rin has the chance, “Nitori-san, you're always welcome.”  
“T-thanks...Yamazaki-san.” Aiichirou smiles, managing to open his soda a little to fast and yelping, lucking out only in aiming for the ground suddenly, leaving the bed clean but himself a mess. “i'mm sorrry Rin.”  
“It's fine Aii,” Rin chuckles, ducking for the closet for some paper towels, sopping at the mess and then stopping and considering the sickness making Aiichirou's t-shirt cling to his body. “you're welcome to borrow anything and use the shower.”  
Aiichirou nodded, grimacing at the state he's in and glancing at Sousuke who shyly glanced away, taking a large gulp of his own soda.  
“Sorry.” Aiichirou said again, Sousuke only shook his head and got off the bed, grabbing a towel and some clothes for him to borrow, tilting his head toward the shower indicating he should follow. Aiichirou set down his sticky drink and stepped lightly after the taller man, his cheeks darkly red. Both of them leaving Rin alone in the room, taking a deep breath, Rin tossed away the paper towels and took Sousuke's place on his bed, opening a bag of chips and sighing.  
Desperately trying not to think about the other two men, alone in the bathroom together. It wasn't long before Sousuke joined him again, placing Aiichirou's clothes in the wash basket, then flopping down were Aiichirou had been previously sitting. They both heard the shower kick on and Rin heard Sousuke's breathing hitch, before the tall man jumped across the room and grabbed his lap top, returning to Rin with,  
“Wanna watch a movie?” he said, almost breathlessly, “you can pick.”  
“...sure” Rin agreed, making room for them to sit together, among the snacks that Aiichirou had brought. Ten minutes into the romantic comedy Rin had chosen, Aiichirou stepped out of the bathroom, wearing sleep pants of Rin's and a t-shirt so big it must be Sousukes, it passes his knees and swallows him whole. _But still looks fucking hot on him...._  
Sousuke beckons him to Join them, so Aiichirou slips in on the bed next to Rin, the redhead sharing the blanket with him and offering some of the sour candies he was eating. Aiichirou smiled and ate some, snuggling close to see what they were watching. The night hadn't gone as planned, but Rin was grateful.  
Sousuke shifted his arm a little later and draped it over Rin shoulders, as best friends they often watched movies this way. Though this time, Rin is sure that Sousuke holds him a little tighter and stretches out his arm just enough to include Aiichirou.  
 _I couldn't be happier._ Rin agrees with the line then said from their movie, _nothing could ever be better then this moment now._ Although, Rin silently hopes that in the future, they can top this moment with even sweeter ones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters have bee so short, the next one will be much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~Chapter Five ~~~~

Rin touched the wall with a splash, breaking the surface of the water. He tugs his goggle off, and lets them hang around his neck looking for the silver haired boy, who had been timing him.  
"0.3 faster!" he exclaimed, smiling down as he crouched to talk with Rin better. "Good job, Rin-sempi!"  
His silver hair has dried mostly, since the last time he was in the water, it had been awhile and he had even pulled on his hoodie over his bare chest.  
"Thanks...Aiichirou." Rin couldn't help the smile that spread over this face, before the words made it though his his brain, which had been lingering on his friends appearance. "Alright team!" Rin felt exhilarated, from both the swim and the good news, "it's been a good day, time to hit the showers!"  
The surrounding boys cheered, stepping closer to talk with friends or tease each other lightly, about the practice. While others met friends waiting for them, saying they wouldn't be long before ducking into the locker rooms.  
Grabbing the edge of the pool to pull himself up, Rin steps out onto the wet tiles. Running a hand over his cap, to free his long red hair. Aiichiro smiled at him, offering a red towel. Having the younger boy right next to him, had gotten as normal as breathing. His eyes settled once more on the younger boy, feeling his chest expand with happiness, taking the towel.  
"Thanks, Aii." Rin muttered, feeling his fingers tingle when they brushed Aiichirou's. The sensation traveling his whole body and resting is his stomach, where the emotions where knotting and turning tightly.  
"Y-you're welcome, Rin." Aiichirou said, smiling as well.  
Rin glanced toward the pool, bringing the towel to his face, trying to decide if it was a good feeling. He hadn't felt like this for anyone, in a very long time. Rin knows that dating Aiichiro would be amazing, he's rather surprised no one has snatched up such a wonderful person. Rin was distracted with his thoughts, So, when he heard someone calling his name he was surprised.  
"Rin!" More so, when they spoke English, "Rin! Over here!" The red-head looked around, feeling his friend do the same. A girl, wearing a flowy dress and large sun glasses, was waving dramatically, high above her head at them.  
"Anna?" Rin whispered, shocked to see his ex-girlfriend, draping the red towel loosely around his shoulders. He began walking towards her, turning back to glance at Aiichirou, when the sliver haired man didn't follow.  
"Aii?" Rin beckoned his friend, both with his voice and a hand. Aiichirou lurched forward with a stumble, almost slipping on the damp floor, before Rin caught hold of him.  
"Careful." Rin said, concern touching his voice sharply.  
"Sorry, Rin." Aiichiro mumbled, gaining his balance back from his friend, "I'm okay."  
Rin took a deep breath, wearily letting the young mans arm go. Totally, already forgetting his surprise guest. Anna wasn't someone who liked to be forgotten, she met them halfway.  
"Rin," Anna gushed, tilting her glasses and resting them on top of her head. "it's been so long!"  
"Anna..." Rin smiled, "not that it isn't nice to see you...but what are you doing in Japan?"  
Aiichirou stood close to him, as the three of them scooted away from the edge of the pool, heading toward the locker rooms. Rin translated for his friend, Aiichirou didn't complain, just listened intently.  
"Oh, just passing though." She said, just before Rin stopped talking and cutting him off slightly, "Thought I'd stop to see you, are you free for lunch?"  
"You go ahead, Senpai," Aiichirou told him, though they normally eat lunch together. "I'll head back alone."  
"You sure, Aii?" Rin asked, looking at his friend, "You're welcome to join us."  
"I'm sure." Aiichiro nods, Rin's hand slips up to pat his shoulder.  
"Alright, I'll see you later then." Rin smiled, gently at him.  
Sousuke stepped out from the locker room at that moment, fully dressed. The first of the team to be finished changing.  
"I'll be at the library." He informs them, moving to brush passed his roommate and friend, stopping to glance at Anna. Taking in her overly fashionable appearance, and snooty expression. The way her eyes got big and she batted her lashes, with a pouty smile to his sudden arrival.  
"I can be late." Sousuke whispers to Rin, though Aiichiro can hear. Rin took a moment, then shook his head, fighting off embarrassment.  
"No need," Rin runs a hand though his hair, "Come back when ever you're ready..."  
Rin suddenly felt thankful, that Anna didn't know a stitch of Japanese. Sousuke shrugged, but Rin saw a smile light up his face.  
"Suite yourself." he muttered, the smile breaking though, in his voice as well, "see you later, Rin."  
"Yeah..." Rin agreed, "see you."  
"Nitori-san" Sousuke nodded, gently.  
"Rin..." Anna looked annoyed, twice now, he had been distracted from her, by his friends.  
"Right..." he glanced at her, then at Aiichirou.  
Sousuke left with a fleeting wave, while Aiichirou nodded and ducked into the locker rooms.  
"I'll be right back, where do you want to go eat?" Rin asked her, rubbing at the back of his neck.  
"Some place close," she says, "my plane leaves at two."  
"Oh..." Rin said, "alright."  
"I already went shopping," Anna said, adjusting the glasses on her head, "there's a lot of nice clothing around here, I'm glad i saved a suitcase just for souvenirs ."  
"So...you've been sight seeing..." Rin muttered, "You should have called me, I would have shown you around."  
Anna shrugged and pulled on her purse, looking though it with a well manicured hand.  
"You've never been good with other languages." Rin added, a little annoyed that she was ignoring him.  
"I've been fine." Anna said, " I brought my own guide."  
She found her phone, unlocking the screen and Rin knew from experience that he wouldn't get another word out of her. He follows after Aiichirou, to get cleaned up, noticing Anna tapping on the keys of her phone as he leaves, without even looking up.  
Aiichirou was pulling on his jacket, before zipping it and and turning around. He smiled when recognizing Rin.  
"Good practice!" Aiichirou greeted him, silver hair damp again from the quick shower he must have taken.  
"...yeah." Rin muttered, "...listen, I can tell you about Anna when I get back later."  
"You don't have to, Rin." Aiichiro smiles, "....thank you, though."  
"Drop by tonight...Sousuke won't mind..." Rin insisted.  
"Okay." Aiichirou nodded, slinging his bag over his body with the long strap. Rin stepped aside, watching him leave.

~~~~~~~~

"So," Rin said, they sat in a small cafe just within a block of the school. Anna still playing with her phone, glasses pushed up on her head, keeping her hair from falling into her face. "what really brings you here? I know it wasn't just to see me..." he finished.  
Anna shrugs without looking up from the rather large screen, "I've never held a grudge."  
"Right..." Rin muttered, "anyway, how are things?"  
"New boyfriend," she gushes, "I'm moving in with him."  
The waiter walked over to take their order, "Sorry, for the wait."  
Anna takes the menus, snatching Rin's right out of his hands. While he was currently glancing over it, stopping himself from growling about how she's been treating him, even after such a long time apart. He's surprised when suddenly his eyes fall on the table cloth.  
"Two burgers with fries." she says to the waiter, who looks at Rin, who confirms their order in Japanese.  
"Oh..." Rin says, in reply to the moving in with her new boyfriend news. Inertly grumbling at how rude she just was, both to him and the poor, under payed waiter. "I'm glad..." _That you're not trying to get back together with me..._  
"What about you?" she actually looks up at him, "those two guys you where with, are hot."  
"No-" Rin felt heat creep up his neck, considering his two friends, "well, they are hot...but none of us are dating."  
"To bad." she laughed, "though, how you would choose is a wonder."  
"Yeah..." Rin whispered. He had never really thought about choosing between his friends.  
Sousuke, was planning on moving with him in about a week, they had been talking about sharing an apartment, while going to school. His friend, would also be interning at his fathers company, along with all his businesses classes.  
Rin would miss Aiichirou, who would be staying behind to finish high school, he had put off thinking about it, trying to lessen the pain when it was time to say good-bye. Rin had grown very attached to the young man, he had become a grounding factor in his life. However, lately, he has been feeling other things for both of them, his stomach is almost always in knots, his heart speeds up and he's not sure what to do about it. Even the slight smile, from Sousuke before he left for the library, had Rin's heart on over drive.  
Sousuke has always been his first crush, when they where kids, Rin wasn't sure what he was feeling. But little things, like when he would be kind to Gou and try braiding her hair, even though he sucked at it. How he would smile shyly and embarrassed at the tangled mess he had made, but somehow, Gou was still smiling like she looked like a princess. Rin would help untangle it, he's not sure how many times he showed his friend how it's done. Sousuke would watch intently, but sometimes, Rin wondered if he was watching him more then his hands working the tails of hair into a braid.  
When Rin got back from australia, Aiichirou filled the void in his life, helping him build himself back up from everything he had gone though. Even if Rin wouldn't have admitted it then, Aiichirou was a big part in him being able to make friends with the other boys again. The reason, he could greet Sousuke with happiness and think about all the good things that had happened instead of the bad. Rin had been thinking about all of this, in detail recently, a lot of it returning to his mind, still making his stomach knot up. How did he choose, from two such amazing, wonderful and kind men.  
 _I can't..._ Rin decided, something like relief settling within him. After so much thinking, and dreading and falling in love. He had his answer. _I love them both._  
"I brought you something." Anna said, interrupting his revelation. While their food was set down in front of them, his mind had wondered for quite awhile and Anna still seemed more interested in her phone then him.  
"Really, what?" Rin asked, poking at his burger.  
"Oh, just a surprise." she replied, "something you left behind."  
Rin couldn't remember leaving anything, but didn't question her. After they broke up, he had been in a rush.  
"What can be so interesting about your phone..?!" Rin asked, now feeling a little ignored, this was one of their issues when they where a couple. "You show up here, I haven't seen you in two years and you've barely said anything to me."  
"My boyfriend," Anna replies, ignoring the baited chance to snap at her ex-boyfriend. "I better meet him early, at the airport."  
"He's here with you?" Rin questioned.  
"Yeah." she nodded, "he didn't want to meet you."  
"What a charmer." Rin grumbled. Anna stood, pushing away her plate.  
"I really like this one, Rin." she said, "he didn't want to get into it with you."  
"Sure." Rin agreed, he didn't have the need or want, for a fight. He was home, getting ready to leave for collage, so he could swim, there was no way he was going to fight with a guy, when he wasn't even interested in Anna anymore. Seeing his ex-girlfriend after so long, snooty as ever, kind of made him feel bad for whoever this guy was. It was for the best though.  
"Bye, Rin." Anna said, "this time, I'd say it's for good."  
"Why did you even show up then?" Rin found all of this very odd, like she wasn't telling him something. Sighing he looked up at her, letting it go was better then dwelling. "Bye, Anna." Rin said, instead of prolonging this meeting, more then it already has. "I wish you well."  
Rin had made his peace, his first girlfriend seemed unimpressed. She took her phone off the table, with a slight nod of her head. As she walked away from him, she looked at the text she had sent before going to lunch with Rin.  
 **To: Him, 12:30 pm.**  
 _His roommate is is on his way back. Go ahead and leave him, hopefully the boy can handle things until Rin gets back._  
 **From: Him, 1:00 pm.**  
 _Done. I'm at the airport, let's go._


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~Chapter six~~~~

Aiichirou hummed to himself while walking down the hall towards his dorm, Momo would likely be there already, working on some much needed homework. He felt light on his feet, Rin had invited him over, he would get to spend time with Sousuke as well. Just the thought of being around the two older men, made him happy. Both of them had helped him so much, they had become such strong influences in his life.   
Aiichirou knew he was starting to feel much more then friendship for them, he had worried over it for months, wondering how such a thing could happen. It wasn't like he couldn't decide who he liked best, that was the problem he didn't want to. In the light of resent events, he couldn't even find it in himself to worry anymore, he felt to excited to let the other emotion get him down. The way Rin was acting towards him, gave his heart a little hope along with it beating hard in his chest.   
Sousuke was always, very polite as of late, calling him by his last name and smiling to himself, when he thought no one could see. He made a point of letting Aiichirou know, he wasn't invisible, greeting him even in large company, like a friend. Aiichirou had never felt this way, about two people before, now that he dose, he realizes how lonely it was without them. His first crush growing up, had been the class president in middle school, he was smart and devoted and a little hot tempered, when boys where mean to girls or anybody for that matter.   
Nothing happened, and the boy in question, found a girlfriend by high school, still seeming happy. Although hurt at the time, Aiichirou feels like he was a good first crush to have, but it really didn't prepare him for what his emotions where now contemplating.   
Aiichirou stopped suddenly, something was waiting for him just outside his door. He realized what it was a moment later, an infant car seat, both of his sisters used to have matching ones, when they where much smaller. He looked around the empty hall was, knowing it was useless, most everyone was held up in their own rooms like Momo was, piled under books and papers. Aiichirou stepped closer, leaning down to look in the carrier.   
"Gahhh." a young boy squealed at him, a bright smile as he looked up. He was gripping a manila envelope that had been left in his lap. Red eyes blinked at him, making it to his heart faster, then he ever thought possible. Aiichirou felt his breath snatched from his lungs. Pushing his bag back behind him, so it wouldn't fall forward when he bent closer.   
"Hello." Aiichirou greeted him, "where do you belong?" The boy seemed on the older side, not a new born, Aiichirou would guess, a year or two. But much, much to young to be unattended.   
He crouched down, smiling gently. The boy let go of the envelope, reaching out for him. Picking out the folder, Aiichirou looked at it, a very rushed, poorly written try at 'Rin's' kanji stood out on the front. His last name was done incorrectly altogether, but Aiichirou knew better.   
Aiichirou set it aside, more interested in the boy. He moved to unbuckle him, realizing then that he wasn't strapped in. Carefully, Aiichirou slipped his hands under the small child's arms, lifting him out and bringing him to hold close. He felt small arms wrap around his neck, as he slowly stood back up to full height again.  
"I've got you." Aiichirou assured, soothing a hand up and down the boys back, feeling himself relax a little as well. Now, he could think, knowing he needed to call Rin, shifting his weight and patting his jacket pocket for his phone.   
"Aii-Nitori-san?" Someone asked from behind him, Aiichirou used both arms to hold the boys small form, as he turned to the voice. Sousuke had been doing that a lot lately, he had been meaning to tell him to just call him Aii, or Aiichirou.   
"...Is your family visiting?" Sosusuke asked, rather shyly, shifting his bag strap around him.  
Aiichirou stood confused, then shook his head gently, "No..." He replied, rocking naturally with the boy in his arms, "This isn't my brother or anything...I have sisters..."  
"Oh..." Sousuke said, "then..." he looked down and noticed the envelope on the floor, leaning down to pick it up, only to tower over Aiichirou once more.   
"Rin..." Sousuke read.   
"I was just about to call him...seems who ever left him...didn't know Rin moved..."   
The older boy glanced at him for a moment, still holding the envelope, "Why don't you come in?" Sousuke nodded towards his own room, "let's wait for him, better not to interrupt his lunch date."  
"Oh..." Aiichirou whispered, "I didn't even think of that....thank you." he added as Sousuke took out his key to let him in, without disturbing the comfortable boy. Before he danced back to grab the car seat from the hall way.   
Aiichirou hovered in the middle of the room, still soothing the boy in his arms.   
"Make yourself at home." Sousuke told him, closing the door behind himself.   
"T-thanks..." Aiichirou said, feeling nervous, for whatever reason.   
"Rin shouldn't be to long..." Sousuke said, seeming just as nervous or more so, making Aiichiro turn to him with a gentle smile.   
"Is...he okay?" Sousuke asked, stepping a little closer and setting the car seat down by Rin's desk.   
"Yeah." Aiichirou rubbed his back slowly, "I think he's fine, but might need food soon."  
"...no dipper bag?" he asked watching them carefully.   
"No." Aiichirou shook his head, "he wasn't even buckled in the car seat."   
Sousuke tentatively leaned forward, nibbling his bottom lip.  
"Would you like to hold him?" Aiichirou asked, his lips twitching with a smile.   
"Could I?" Soususke nodded.   
"I'm sure, Rin won't mind." Aiichirou chuckled a little fondly, at the older mans earnest expression. Holding out the boy for his friend to take. Their arms brush as Aiichirou gently passes the slight weight to the other man.   
Satisfied that Sousuke had him, he pulled back a little, fleetingly running his figures though the boys short hair. Sousuke smiled, settling with the child in his arms. The small boy considered Sousuke, tilting his head and then reaching for his face, patting his cheeks and shrieking happily.   
“I'd say he likes you.” Aichirou chuckled, while Sousuke closed his eyes and let the child detail his face before glancing at his friend. Sousuke's eyes were bright, the ocean color striking in the small space between them.   
"...I-if you have him..."Aiichirou started, "I could run down to the cafeteria and see if there is some cereal or something for him to eat."  
Sousuke held the boy close and considered, "Alright, try...try not to take to long...please."   
"Yes," Aiichirou agreed, slipping around them. He stepped out into the hall, his heart pounded before he even started to run the way he had came earlier. He passed closed doors along the way, but no people until he reached the cafeteria. Tripping to a stop, to stand in the short line of students still getting lunch. Panting a little, he hadn't noticed he was still wearing his bag around him.  
Luckily, there was still cereal left out, from breakfast, Aiichirou grabbed a few boxes, along with a paper bowl and two cartons of milk. When it was his turn, he paid the lunch lady with a smile.   
"You must be hungry." she commented.   
"Very." Aiichirou breathed out.   
Slowly this time, he carried it all back to Sousuke's room, the lunch lady had been nice enough to give him a plastic 'thank you' bag, so it wasn't as awkward. When he got back to the dorm, he nudge the door open, having forgotten to lock it behind himself when he dashed out. Aiichirou felt the breath knocked out of him, for the second time all day. Sousuke was holding the boy, -whom Aiichirou knew could only be Rin's son- they stood by the window, Sousuke pointing something out to the child in his arms, a leaf maybe. He looked, beautiful.  
"Hey," Sousuke greeted him, "he's been kinda fussy, I think food was a god idea."   
Aiichirou bit his lip, before closing the door behind him and smiling, hopping that the other man couldn't tell that the color in his cheeks was because of him, a lovely rush of blood to his face, that had nothing to do with the running earlier.   
"I brought milk too." Aiichirou breathed, setting the bag on the table and shrugging off his school bag to place in Rin's desk chair. Sousuke nodded, watching him silently from where he stood. Aiichirou took out and bowl and put some cereal in it, feeling the other mans eyes on him, as he added milk and let the contents soften a little.   
Then, taking a sharp breath though his nose, he brought the bowl of cereal over to where Sousuke was holding the young boy. Taking a piece to gently put in the boys mouth, he wiggled in Sousuke's arms, munching the tidbit and clapping his hands.   
Aiichirou laughed, giving him another sugary pebble when he was done, noticing Sousuke's fond smile. After a few more pebbles, the boy seemed done, but took the next one Aiichirou held out in a small hand. Turning and handing it up to Sousuke, who opened his mouth and ate the cereal, a chuckled, "T-thanks, kid..." falling from his lips after he had finished the small offering.   
"Made me pay for a meal, she didn't even eat..." Rin grumbled as he walked in, without looking up, turning to close and lock the door behind him, "not only that, she assumed, I would pay for it...I'm not her boyfriend anymore!" Aiichirou's heart was startled away from warm feelings, for the man before him, by Rin's aggravated mutterings. Rin's jaw dropped, as he entered the room and took in the three of them by the window. Carry out box, forgotten in his hand.   
"There's a package for you." Sousuke says, "the card is on your desk." Aiichirou finished what was left of the cereal, as the young boy laid his head down on Sousuke's shoulder. Rin's ability for words seemed lost, mutely, he traded the carry out box for the folder and opened it.  
"....his name is Sydney" Rin muttered, "I'm a dad..."   
Rin took a moment, before really going off, "That bitc---I mean..." Rin looked at the boy sitting happily in Sousuke's arms, expressing every color of shock in waves and he struggled with his emotions. "She said a surprise ..." Rin breathed, "god...she signed away her parental rights, if I don't take him...Sydney, he'll have to go into child care..." Rin huffed, slapping down the files on his bed and grabbing for his phone desperately from his jeans.   
"Pick up....pick up," he prayed under his breath as it rang in his ear, over and over. Aiichirou absently ran a hand up to pet Sydney, soothing his palm over Sousuke's arm instead. The tall teen didn't shrug it off, just quietly watched as his best friend freaked out.   
"Damn..." Rin muttered, ignoring the message box and hanging up to try calling again, this time looking up at them while the phone rings. "is he okay?"   
"He's fine, Rin." Aiichirou assured, "You aren't, take a breath."   
Rin did as told, pulling his phone from his ear and checking the time. **2:00 pm** flashed on the readout, Aiichirou saw it briefly upside down.   
"She's gone," Rin gasp out, fear tensing his young face, _"what..am I gonna do...?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Aiichirou gently took the phone from him, setting it down on the bed next to the life changing papers, but that's all they are is paper. "Hold your son." Aiichirou says, "trust me...you'll feel better."  
Sousuke stepped forward, closing the space between them and offering a sleeping Sydney, to his young father. Rin held his breath, tentatively taking the small weight. The moment he was safely settled in his arms, Rin breathed again. Holding him close and trying his best, not to wake his son up.  
"Holly shi...that worked." Rin breathed out, relaxed slightly, "how did you know...?"   
"My mom, used to do the same to me when I got hurt." Aiichirou smiled, "it works both ways."   
"No kidding..." Rin agreed, closing his eyes and swaying a little. "I can't believe this..."   
Sousuke was looking awkward, without the boy to hold anymore, he shifted taking Aiichirou's notice for a moment, then used taking his bag off and pulling it in his desk chair as an excuse to do something. Aiichirou watched him, smiling slightly before looking back at Rin and Sydney. Rin was peering though his lashes at his best friend as well, his own smile tilting the corners of his mouth for a moment.  
"I think I'm okay..." Rin said, gently, "....if you want him back, sorry I snatched him from you..."   
"um..." Sousuke was looking shy again, more so with Rin in the room too, "If...A-aii...Nitori-san wants a turn...I don't mind..."  
"I'll try setting him in the car seat," Aiichirou said, happiness settling around him, from Sousuke's thoughtful words. "cross your fingers I can do it, without waking him up..." Rin let Aiichirou take him, though it was hard to release his son now, that he had the chance to hold him, he knew that his friend was capable of taking good care of him. "She had to already..." Rin sighed, while Aiichirou gently placed the dreaming boy into the carrier and buckling him in. "been expecting, when we broke up..."   
"Why would she give him up, now?" Sousuke asked, watching Aiichirou lift the car seat and carefully place it towards the wall near the pillows on Rin's bed, smiling at the sleeping boy before turning and catching teal eyes.   
"I have no idea..." Rin managed, looking between them and shrugging, "I haven't seen her for two years...but knowing Anna, she might not have been taking care of Sydney in all that time."   
"Did she have a mother or something, maybe?" Aiichirou questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed and rested his hand on his knees, letting the car seat press into his back a little.   
"Yeah," Rin nodded, "I'm sure that's what ended up happening, Anna mentioned a new boyfriend, I bet he convinced her that it would be better to pawn him off on me, then deal with it any longer."  
"Why would you date such a girl...let alone..." Sousuke started.   
"I was young and having a rough time," Rin whispered, looking closer to tears now. "I bumped into her on the way to the gym one day and things happened..."   
"Sorry..." Sousuke said, honestly, "I know you would never do that, if you didn't feel something for the person..."  
"It's not your fault..." Rin told him, sniffling a little but holding back any tears, that might have threatened to roll down his cheeks. "I guess...we're gonna need to re-think our living arrangements..." Aiichirou turned to check on Sydney with a smile, still sitting on Rin's bed and listening to the conversation, he hadn't been asked to leave which made him feel much more relaxed.   
"There's nothing to talk about, Rin," Sousuke said, walking from standing at his desk to get a little closer to the redhead. "we'll just have to find a place with a little more room."   
"...but," Rin tried, "You're gonna be working so hard, do you really want a two year old around...?"  
"I'd rather have both of you close, where I can help," Sousuke told him, "even if I have to get a part-time job, or god forbid, beg my father for a bigger apartment allowance, we're living together end of story."   
Rin bit his lip, looking up at his best friend with sad eyes. "Sorry..."  
"No..." Sousuke shook his head, "you can't blame yourself either, look, Sydney is wonderful....and honestly, after last time; I'm not letting you get away again."   
Color seeped into Rin cheeks, blinking at Sousuke for a moment before looking away. "...okay..." Rin muttered, finding the floor very interesting suddenly. Aiichirou noticed how embarrassed Sousuke was, over his own statement, looking at the two men standing before him, he smiled, feeling a light flutter in his heart as he watched them. Turning his head back to Sydney, but unable to drop the smile twitching his lips upward.   
"I can watch him for you, Rin," Aiichirou spoke up, to break the moment, "I know, you both have a lot of moving to do, so just let me know; I'm sure he can even keep me company while I do my homework."  
"T-thank you, Aii..." Rin focused on him, Aiichirou doing the same to the redhead. "I might have to take you up on that...I don't really want to bother my mom..."   
"No problem," Aiichirou nodded, "I love kids and now I know, all the gifts to get you when I visit on the weekend."   
"You'll visit...our new place...?" Sousuke questioned. Aiichirou looked up at the two roommates, standing in their own room while he sat with Sydney. Suddenly knowing he had assumed something, and should have asked first.  
"Oh...if you don't want me to..." Aiichirou whispered, feeling down, he knew they had to move on, but he had planned to stay friends with them; visiting as often as he can and getting a feel for the city he plans on going to next year.   
"No!" Rin rushed, glancing at Sousuke, "we really...would like that, Aiichirou..."   
"Yeah...Nitroi-san..." Sousuke turned towards the window, "...s' gonna be lonely, without you always around..."  
Aiichirou felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest, it was loud in his ears as he took in the words, letting them swirl and settle warmly around him. A rush of happiness so strong, he wondered if it was even healthy to snap back like that, so fast. "....Thanks!" he managed to breath out..."but, um...call me Aiichirou, please...or Aii."   
The tall man looked at him once more, smiling lightly, "Okay, Aiichirou." His first name, sounded much better coming out of Sousukes mouth, then he even imagined, Aiichriou nodded approval. "Call me Sousuke then." he added, glancing towards Rin this time, who was smiling at his two friends timid exchange.   
"A-alright..." Aiichirou replied, not expecting such a jester, so soon from the older man, "....Sousuke."   
The kind smile he received, shooing away any doubts he might have had. Rin tossed an arm around Sousukes shoulders, "is it okay, if Aii stays for a little while?"  
"Sure." his roommate nodded, without shrugging off Rin's arm.   
"I invited him earlier, so I could tell you both about Anna." Rin explained further, ending in a heavy sigh.  
"....we could watch a movie now instead...?" Sousuke suggested, tilting his head toward the laptop sitting on his desk. "I think it would be good for all of us, to just take a deep breath for tonight and figure everything out tomorrow."   
"Puppy pile." Aiichiro agreed, wiggling a little as he stood to move Rin's paper work and phone back to his deck. "That's what my sisters would say..."   
Sousuke shook Rin off gently to grab the laptop, slipping into the bottom bunk first, back pressing into the wall and long legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Rin followed, sitting on one side of his friend, while Aiichirou took the space between Sousuke and the car seat. Sydney still resting peacefully, as Sousuke brought up Netflix, letting his friends lean in close to view the screen.   
"Now, the tricky part," Rin chuckled, resting his head companionably on Sousukes shoulder, looking like he's always belonged there, "finding a movie, we all want to watch."   
"I really like that one..." Aiichirou pointed, without touching the screen. "...'s good movie."   
Sousuke moused over it, a story about a ghost, reading though the description with Rin, who nodded.   
"That made things easier," Sousuke smiled, turning to Aiichirou with the praising words.   
"I hope you both like it..."Aiichirou returned the smile, letting himself relax next to the older man. Noticing Sydney kick in his sleep, Sousuke moving a little to get them all comfortable, resting his arm around Aiichirou's shoulders as the movie starts to play.   
Feeling content, resting next to the tall mans warmth, humming happily as he mirrored Rin in laying his head down, watching the starting credits without really seeing them. He's seen the movie several times, so he didn't really need to focus on it too much, sightly listening in case Sydney woke up. Aiichirou ended up falling asleep before the movie really started, breathing slowly and feeling the rise and fall of Sousuke's chest, lulling him into a peaceful dream.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~Chapter eight ~~~~

Sousuke blinked awake suddenly, a sharp cry startling him. He sat up, disturbing the two other boys resting on either side of him. Luckily, Rin had put away the lap top, not long after Aiichirou had fallen asleep the night before. Sousuke slipped away from them, reaching out for Sydney.  
“Hey, it's alright.” he soothed, unbuckling him from the car seat and slowly lifting him up, the young boy continued to sniffle as he brought him close. “I've got you.” Sousuke assured, starting to rock gently back and forth. Thankfully it was a Sunday, he hoped that no one else had been woken up.   
Rin blinked sleepily a few times, before smiling at him, seeming the more awake of the two. Aiichirou grumbled, having slid onto Rin's shoulder when Sousuke had gotten up. He nuzzled closer to his friends warmth .  
“We need to go shopping,” he yawned, “he needs a lot of things.”   
“I don't have plans,” Sousuke said, rubbing his hand up and down Sydney's back. “I can go with you.”   
“Thanks.” Aiichirou nodded, lifting his head up a little, “gives me a chance to spend some of my savings.”   
“I can go too,” Rin mumbled, “and I'll pay back anything you spend.”   
Aiichirou sat up, smiling sleepily at Sousuke as he held onto Sydney, who was quieting down a lot, now more interested in them talking then crying, as well as clinging to Sousuke's t-shirt tightly like a life line.   
“'s fine, you don't have to,” Aiichirou said, “I would buy things for him anyway, given the chance.”   
Sousuke smiled too, this eyes detailing Aiichirou's sleep tossed hair and the crustiness at the corners of his eyes. He decided he liked the look very much, he wanted to run his figures though silver hair, a mixture of messing it up more and lovingly flatting it down.   
“Y-yeah...I can help too.” Sousuke managed to say, “don't worry to much Rin, let us help.”  
“I-if..it wasn't for the both of you...I think I would still be crying wondering what the he—what I'm gonna do...” Rin whispered, “thank you, so much for sticking around.”   
“Oh, Rin,” Aiichirou tilted his head toward their friend, “you're welcome.”   
“We're always here for you.” Sousuke added, “if you need anything.”   
Aiichirou looked up at him again, nodding approval, before standing up and patting Sydney.  
“Good morning,” he kisses the boys head, asking, “are you up for an outing today?”   
With one arm still wrapped around Sousuke's shoulder, he used the other to reach out for Aiichirou.   
“Good.” he smiled, when the hand gently touched his cheek, he covered it with his own. “ You're gonna need just about everything...I better make a list, we should try to catch the next train to the city.”   
Aiichirou muttered, Sousuke watched him pull away, stepping to Rin's desk to grab paper and a pen, writings things down slowly and nibbling at his lip when ever he would stop to think. Rin got up too, gently soothing a hand on his sons back.  
“He...looks like Anna.” Rin says, sadly.   
“Sydney looks like his father.” Aiichirou firmly says, looking up from the shopping list.   
“You might find,” Sousuke starts, “when he gets older, he might begin to look like your father.” Sousuke shifted the boys weight in his arms, he was done crying and was now simply smiling up at Sousuke, blinking fiery red eyes. “Aiichirou is right though,” Sousuke looks at his best friend seriously, “he looks like you, he has your eyes and your smile, even your hair. And...you sound alike when you cry.”   
“S-shut up...” Rin sniffles, pushing back some of his read hair a light smile on his face. “we better get ready...”

Sousuke has the sudden urge to kiss the redhead, his expression makes him take a deep breath, Rin's figures fleetingly brushing over his hand as pulls away, taking the moment with him. Sousuke now trying to settle his heartbeat, he watched Rin move across the room and pull jeans and a t-shirt out of the closet.   
Sousuke glanced over at Aiichirou, but the way the sliver-haired boy was smiling and biting his lip didn't calm him down. Aiichirou met his eyes, before they returned to his list.   
“O-okay.” he nodded, “I think that's good,” he replaced the pen on Rin's desk, were he found it. While Rin pulled a hoodie over his dark red t-shirt.   
Aiichirou handed the list to Sousuke, Rin stepping towards them and taking a turn holding his son so his roommate could get dressed as well.   
“Dipper bag, blanket, toys, pull ups, clothes, food, crib, stroller.” Sousuke read off, out loud, “this all sounds good.” He traded places with Rin, and pulling things out of the closet, “B-but that's just from what I remember...all the things your mom had to buy for Kou over the years.”  
“Yeah.” Rin agreed, bouncing a little were he stood and letting Sydney grip his hoodie.   
“With my sisters,” Aiichirou says, “we had to buy double of everything.”   
“Wow,” Rin mutterers, stopping suddenly before swaying instead. “it's going to be expensive as it is, I can't imagine that.”   
“It's okay Rin, we won't worry to much about clothes, my mom saved most of mine growing up.” Aiichirou told him, “I'm sure she won't mind if I give them to Sydney for now.”   
“T-thanks, Aii...” Rin said, the swaying motion stopping before he relaxed into it this time. Sousuke pulled a clean t-shirt over his head smiling to himself.  
“I'm gonna run across the hall, really quick, “ Aiichirou said, Sousuke looked up from digging around for his own hoodie.   
“Okay.” he said.  
Rin nodded.   
“We can go as soon as we have everything together.” Sousuke added, stuffing the list into his pocket, with his wallet.   
Rin hugged Sydney a little tighter, before returning him to the car seat and buckling him in. “Ready for the train Sydney?”   
“Yee!” Sydney giggled up at him. Aiichirou ducked from the room, with a beautiful smile on his face.   
“When we get back, we can settle on an apartment.” Sousuke say, glancing toward his laptop, the image of Aiichirou still substantial in his mind.   
“I hope we can even find something,” Rin says, voice turning sad, “some places won't take children.”   
Sousuke shifts toward them, he really wanted to wrap his arms around the redhead, but set a hand on his shoulder instead.   
“We'll find something.” Sousuke assures, “someplace wonderful, were Sydney can grow up and be as fiery and spirited as you were growing up.”   
Rin took a deep breath, turning around he engulfed Sousuke in a hug, the taller man was startled at first, but he felt Rin hiding his face in his shoulder as he quietly sobbed and tried his best to relax. His hands took fistfuls of his best friends hoodie and held him closer, giving both of them an emotional anchor.   
Sydney kicked while in his car seat, Sousuke just held his friend tighter without saying anything, feeling the wetness from Rin tears on the patch of skin peeking out of his t-shirt, more on his neck. Sousuke rocked a little , like when he have been holding Sydney. It seemed to work, as his friend sniffled until the cry slowed before stopping. Sousuke was reluctant to let go, when Rin moved back.  
“S-sorry.” Rin whispered.   
“Don't be...” Sousuke told him firmly, softening it with a smile.   
Rin nodded, turning around to pick up the car seat with Sydney in it. Sousuke shuffled his feet before moving to open the door for them. Aiichirou was waiting for them in the hallway, wearing what looking like Momo's capris and a t-shirt covered by a blue-green hoodie.   
“Ready?” He asks them, “the next train leaves in 40 minutes, should give us enough time.”   
“Yeah,” Sousuke says, closing the door behind him and locking it, “we can get lunch in the city while we're there.”   
“Sounds good.” Rin nodded, looking down at Sydney and making sure he was alright. Sousuke slipped passed Rin to give the redhead the lead, standing close to Aiichirou. Rin smiled and hooked the handle of the car seat at his elbow. The color slowly returning to his face, now that he was better from crying. They walked together down the hall, silently passing the noisy cafeteria.  
The wind was a little chilly, but the sun beat down on them as they crossed the yard and headed for the gate.   
“We really need to get somethings,” Rin muttered, “it's getting much to cold for him not to have a coat...scarf and gloves.”   
“Yeah.” Sousuke agreed, “At lest the walk to the train isn't very far.”  
“We'll get him everything,” Aiichirou says, as they step out onto the sidewalk and head for the sounds on the train. “when we stop for lunch, I can call my mom about the clothes and we can stop there on the way home.”  
“That's a good idea,” Rin nods, stepping between his two friends and using Sousuke as wind shield. “I should call my mom too, we should be able to stop by there as well after your moms.”   
Aiichirou bought cans of coffie while they waited for the train and Sousuke took off his own hoodie to tuck around Sydney.  
“It's alright baby,” he whispers, giving the boy a little kiss on his forehead, “almost there and the mall will be nice and warm.”   
Aiichirou passes out can to Rin and tickles Sydney, while giving one to Sousuke making the boy laugh.   
“He's such a sweetheart.” Aiichirou commented, taking a sip of his coffee.   
“Another trait he must share with Rin.” Sousuke said, as the train pulled up and people got ready to board. Rin turned away from his friends, to hide the red spreading up his neck. They bundled everyone together and stepped onto the train when the doors squeaked open.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~Chapter Nine~~~~

The train was full enough to provide a little heat on the ride to the city, though every stop a blast of cold made them shiver and Sousuke took to standing in the right place to block the draft from hitting Rin and Sydney. Someone was kind enough to make room for the car seat and the young father to sit, while Aiichirou and Sousuke held onto straps in front of them.  
“I'll buy him a coat first thing,” Sousuke grumbled, the blasts of cold air sending dapples over his skin, only his t-shirt to light to be worn alone, but there was no way he'd ask for his hoodie back. He felt Aiichirou lean into him, offering slight warmth which was helpful once the doors closed once more and they only had one more stop.  
“The mall has a very nice kids store,” Aiichirou tells them, “good prices considering, they raise money for single moms.”  
“Dads too,” Sousuke added, “I'm sure.”  
Aiichirou smiled and nodded, before glancing at the young father in question. Rin looked up at them, Sydney was clutching his finger tightly from were he sat in the car seat next to him. He sighs, forcing a slight smile.  
“I'm kinda dreading going to see my mom,” Rin admits, “not that she won't be thrilled, I just don't want her to worry.”  
“If you're not up to it, we can save it for another day.” Aiichirou suggests, leaning heavily into Sousuke as people press in on them, Sousuke wraps his arm around the small boy without question.  
“Thanks, but it'll be fine, I just need to take a breath,” Rin says, “I'll feel better once Sydney has warm things. I can't thank both of you enough...if it was just for me...”  
“We're doing this for very selfish reasons,” Sousuke insists, “you're both really cute....”  
Aiichirou nods agreement, settling comfortably in Sousuke's hold, rather then being encroached on by strangers. No one bothered them, just lost in their own worlds. Rin turns his head towards his son, a smile that truly meets his eyes appearing.  
“Right...” he mutters, anything else he might say trailing off in the commotion of the doors finally sliding open at their stop. They each grab hold onto something of the other, trying their best not to lose anyone or bully their way though with the car seat.  
“We can take the bus to my moms,” Aiichirou shouts, “I know the route.”  
All of them agree, given the idea that it might be rush hour before they get everything together. The mall is less then a block from the train station, they pass mostly high fashion stores along the way. Sousuke still has his arm around Aiichirou as they walk, Rin shifting the car seat in his hold.  
“Almost there.” Rin mutters.  
“You've been hogging him.” Sousuke offers to take over, as they get near the entrance of the mall, his arm dropping from around Aiichirou's shoulders as the young boy opens the door for them.  
The inside is blessedly warm, Sousuke can feel life returning to his limbs as he holds the car seat at his elbow like Rin had been doing, checking on Sydney, he had fallen asleep on the easy walk to the mall, the hoodie still tucked around him. Sousuke watched him breath for a little while, as they continued to head inside, Aiichirou finding a map and looking it over.  
“Okay,” Aiichirou says, taking one of the available paper maps and pointing, “first up, there's a candy shop on the way, I need to grab my moms favorite if neither of you mind.”  
“We have all day.” Sousuke agrees, “we might as well get something for Kou too.”  
“Good idea.” Rin agreed, “...she's going to be ecstatic when she finds out she's an aunt.”  
Sydney sleeps though the candy shop, Sousuke setting him down at his feet while waiting outside, instead of pushing though small spaces with it. He smiles down at the boy, watching as his eyes twitch in a dream.  
 _“Sooo cute.”_ Sousuke can hear a girl whisper, “he's a giant, but look at the baby...I wonder if he's single” the two girls weren't doing a good job of keeping it down. “....you should go ask him.”  
“Sousuke!” he was startled from his annoyance, by Aiichirou's voice. “I got you some jelly beans....I hope you like them.”  
“Thanks...” Sousuke responded, lifting the car seat up carefully and nonchalantly slipping his arm around the boys slight waist. He can hear the girls sigh and move on to the next store, still whispering loudly. Aiichirou was paying more attention to the map, though he rested back into the arm slightly as they began walking, Rin carting the shopping bags and smiling gently.  
“Those girls thought you were hot...” Rin commented.  
“I noticed,” Sousuke said, “no offense to them, but they really aren't my type.” he tightened his grip on Aiichirou and smiled. Knowing it was really forward of him, he hoped Aiichirou didn't shy away. However, even with the pretty dusting of pink at his cheeks, the young man only looked up from the map and glanced at him.  
“A-hh, the store I was talking about...” Aiichirou started, “it's next, they'll have just about everything we need.”  
Stepping into the store was a little overwhelming, there was colors everywhere and several lady shoppers, some of them holding the hand of a young girl or boy. Luckily, Aiichirou had been to the store many times to help his mother buy things for his little sisters.  
He lead the way though clothing racks to find a nice hoodie and so Sousuke could pick out a coat for the boy too, three teenage boys in the store seem abnormal, Rin was fidgeting until Aiichirou called him to help him decide on a hoodie. Sousuke put the car seat down once more and noticed that Sydney was awake, looking around as much as he could with interest. Smiling he knelt down and unbuckled the boy, so he can lift him up in his arms, Sydney giggled and clung to him, turning his small head around to see from the better view.  
Rin smiled, joining them and picking up the empty car seat to carry along with the rest of the bags. Sousuke looked around at the coat options, picking out a nice red one that was soft and had nice lining to it. Aiichirou draped it over his arm, were he already had a crimson hoodie, next they moved on Sousuke bouncing a little to keep their two year old entertained.  
Aiichirou grabbed a nice gray dipper bag, while they were down that ile he grabbed some diapers.  
“I'll change him in the bathroom later,” Aiichirou says, “he isn't potty trained yet and who knows how long it's been since he's been changed.”  
“That's awful!” Rin said, aghast.  
“He doesn't smell to bad yet,” Sousuke commented, “but that doesn't mean he has been sitting in stuff for hours...”  
“I'm so mad at Anna right now,” Rin fumed, before sighing deeply, “actually, I'm more upset with myself then anything....I've missed two years of my sons life.”  
Sousuke takes the dipper bag from Aiichirou, slinging it over his shoulder and shifting Sydney in his arms better.  
“You have plenty of years to make up for it,” Aiichirou told him, picking out a large box of dippers. “....he's getting close to potty training age...you'll be there for that.”  
Rin laughed, for the first time in a day, this was more more normal for their friend that they both smiled and Sydney shrieked, joining his father and reaching out for him playfully. Rin didn't have hands to take him, but he leaned toward his son, so the boy could pat his face.  
They pick out some baby snacks for him to nibble on, including yogurt crackers and some baby food, finding a nice red sippy cup as well.  
They walked though the store finding the toys and Sydney got very excited, reaching out for things and giggling when Sousuke would press buttons and make things talk or sing.  
“Duck!” Sydney pointed at Aiichirou, with the comment, tilting gray hair around to looked and sure enough there was a bright yellow bird sitting on at shelve with other plush toys. Sousuke walked closer and let Sydney reach for it, the boy held the soft toy close mumbling happily, “duck.”  
“Alright, it's yours.” Sousuke agreed, holding him close and looking around, Rin still carrying things and Aiichirou still holding the box of dippers. “Let's buy this lot and get him changed, then we can stop to eat and worry about everything else later.”  
They nodded, slowly heading back towards the front of the store to the check out. Aiichirou placed the dippers and coats on the counter and then helped Sousuke shrug off the bag, Sydney helpfully held out his duck plush.  
“Thank you, sweetheart.” Aiichirou gave it to the lady on shift, with a smile.  
“He's such a cutie,” she commented, “how old?”  
“Two.” Aiichirou responded, as Rin set some of his burdens down for a bit and stood close to Sousuke so he could rub his sons back soothingly.  
“He looks so much like his father.” she says smiling, and placing the clothes into a plastic bag.  
“We keep telling him that.” Sousuke nodded.  
Rin smiled a little, leaning into his best friend a little more the necessary. Sousuke shifted, handing Rin his son so that he could take out his wallet and pay for everything they bought. They thanked the lady and collected all their things, Sousuke taking over carrying everything while Rin held onto Sydney.  
Sousuke found them a table in the food court, settling everything down and opening the box of diapers.  
“I can take him.” Aiichirou volunteered.  
“That's alright,” Rin said, “I better get used to doing it now.”  
“There's a family bathroom over there,” Aiichirou told him, “it should have a changing table.”  
Rin headed in that direction, while Sousuke took the tags off the dipper bag and placed more dippers in it, then also added the clothes and candy, making it easier to carry everything. Aiichirou tore up the box the dippers had been in so he could throw it out in one of the trash bins, along with some of the other tags and wrapping. Now that everything was child friendly, Sousuke offered to grab them all some food, Aiichirou nodded thankfully, sitting down. Sousuke gently brushed gray hair out of his eyes and asked, “what would you like?”  
Aiichirou stared for a moment, before blinking, “pizza sounds good.”  
“I'll be right back then.” Sousuke said, withdrawing his hand slowly. He knew that he's been being careless recently, but his affection for the young man would catch him off guard. Aiichirou didn't seem upset by the attention, then again maybe that was wishful thinking.  
“Three slices of pizza all pepperoni and three large dr. peppers,” he says when it's his turn to order, Rin shows up not much later, to help him carry everything which takes two trays. Sousuke makes sure to step in and pay for it, before his friend can even fully pull out his own wallet.  
Aiichirou is already feeding Sydney animal crackers while the small boy takes the tidbits and clutches his duck plush in his other hand. They settle down to eat, Sousuke handing Sydney a cracker while Aiichirou takes a long pull from his drink.  
“Thanks, so much for lunch.” Aiichirou says, after swallowing.  
“Yeah, thank you.” Rin agrees.  
“No problem.” Sousuke says.  
“I'll call my mom,” Aiichirou tells them, holding Sydney carefully in his lap and taking out his phone, while Sousuke hands the small boy a cracker every now and then.  
“I was thinking,” Sousuke said, “my mom kept my crib, it was really nice, be silly to waist money on a new one, I'll see if she'll let me have it, then she can just bring it to the place we get when we pick one; it'll be easier.”  
“Okay...” Rin said, taking a bite of his pizza, “the prices for everything really did frighten me.”  
“Hi mom.” Aiichirou greeted, “hold on, let me put you on speaker.”  
“Hello Nitori-san!” Rin called, when Aiichirou place his phone on the table, so he could take over feeding Sydney.  
“Duck!”was the young boys greeting.  
“Hello Rin-kun.” she says, “nice to hear from both of you.”  
“We're at the mall right now,” Aiichirou informed her, “we were wondering if we could stop for a visit on the way back, Sousuke is with us too.”  
“That's fine honey,” she says, “gonna spoil me two visits in a row, your sisters should be back from school soon they'll be happy to see you as always....they'll want their hair braided again.”  
“Sounds nice,” Aiichirou agrees.  
“I'll take him,” Sousuke offers, holding his hands out for Sydney. “you eat.”  
Aiichirou passes the boy over gently, to delighted shrills.  
“I hear a baby.” his mother comments.  
“Yeah,” Aiichirou says, “long story, but one of the reasons we're stopping by. I was wondering if I could borrow some of my old baby clothes....if it's not to much trouble.”  
“You're never to much trouble. I'll put on a pot of tea,” his mother says cheerfully, “you can tell me all about it.”  
“Thanks mom.” Aiichioru smiles.  
“Thanks so much Nitori-san,” Rain mumbles, “you're the best.”  
“I don't know about that Rin-kun,” she chuckles, “but it's nice to hear all the same.”  
“Figure us in about an hour,” Aiichirou told her, “we have to finish up in here and then catch the bus.”  
“Okay, I'll let you go then,” she said, “see you soon.”  
“Love you.” Aiichirou says.  
“You know,” the gray haired boy starts, “my sisters use to sleep with my mom sometimes when they were Sydney's age. It's safer then the car seat, if you're gonna just wait on the crib until you have a bigger space.”  
“Just keep him towards the wall, with plenty of pillows,” Sousuke agreed, “you don't roll around very much so it should be fine.”  
“We can take turns if you want,” Aiichirou volunteers, standing up to toss away their empty plates. Sydney wiggles towards the other man, so Sousuke gently shifts and sets him down on his feet holding him upright in place. Sydney takes a step forward and then another until he let's go. Sousuke setting the duck plush on the table.  
“Aii.” Sousuke calls, Rin is watching too with eyes wide.  
Turning around Aiichirou notices and crouches down, holding his arms out, “Sydney.”  
Sydney takes several small steps forward using his arms out for balance and stomping towards Aiichirou, who catches him from plopping down and exclaiming, “Good job!”  
“Duck!” Sydney agrees.  
“You know,” Sousuke starts, as Aiichirou lifts the small boy up and brings him back to the table, “I think he's calling you duck, Aii.”  
“Think so?” the young man asks, shifting the two year old on his hip.  
“Yeah.” Rin says, “he seems to look right at you when he says it, or hears your voice. “  
“Maybe he's trying to say dad?” Sousuke wonders.  
“Daddy!” Sydney disagrees, swinging his head towards Rin.  
“I guess not...”Aiichirou chuckles.  
“...he...” Rin whispered, “called me daddy...”  
“Really hits home,” Aiichirou says lowly, “doesn't it.”  
“Yeah...” Rin nods, fighting back the mist in his eyes.  
Sousuke smiles, before taking the duck off the table and shouldering the full dipper bag. Giving Rin a chance to pull himself together, he stands close to Aiichirou and gently kisses Sydney on the head. Rin busies himself with taking the car seat and making sure they have everything packed up. Sousuke helps Sydney into his new red coat, then Aiichrou leads the way out, carrying Sydney.  
It's pretty cold out after being in the warm mall and Sousuke is thankful he bought Sydney the coat, as well as having his own hoodie back. They huddled together at the bus stop and were thankful to get onto the bus when it pulled up. There was significantly less people on the bus at this hour, but they opted for a seat in the far back anyway, it being easier with all four of them plus a big bag and car seat.  
“He's getting kinda big for the car seat too,” Aiichirou commented, “he won't be able to use it much longer.”  
Rin takes him from Aiichirou gently and sets him comfortably in his lap, “I like holding him anyway, the car seat kinda gets in the way.”  
“My mom is going to adore him.” Aiichirou tells them.  
“I'm sure.” Sousuke agrees, “Rin you better call your mom and see if we can stop there too; we'll never heard the end of it if we don't take him to his his aunt and grandma.”  
“Good point.” Rin nods, fishing out his phone to make the call, while the bus bumped along. 


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~Chapter Ten ~~~~

“The girls will probably be waiting for us, if their home.” Aiichirou told them, when the bus was about two blocks from their stop. “their sweethearts, I worn you though that they love to run around and crawl all over guests.”  
Rin bounced his legs with Sydney in his lap, making him giggle and reach up to try and take fistfuls of red hair. Sousuke gently swept the young boy up, allowing Rin to drag his hair back into a better ponytail. Sydney nuzzles into the collar of the tall mans shirt and sighs sleepily.  
“We grew up with a young girl, don't worry to much.” Rin told their friend, watching his son snuggle happily down and how Sousuke smiled at the peaceful boy in his arms, holding him gently but firmly as the bus rattled along.  
“I think we're wearing him out,” Sousuke mumbles, glancing towards his friends. Only now noticing that they were both watching him, similar smiles in place, looks so loving it took his breath momentarily away, when the bus screeched to a stop and Sousuke is very gad he was holding onto Sydney so well. His heart is still beating hard into his ribs, as they gather everything together and slowly make their way to the front of the bus.  
Sydney sleeping soundly in his arms as they walk toward the nicely sized house, last stop for the bus route, just near the edge of a small town. Sousuke figures that the bus ride from the school must be a little over an hour to take. As Aiichirou predicted, two girls with wild brown hair were waiting for them they called out and ran towards them holding out their arms for their older brother.  
The older lady only just managing to get one of them into a coat before they speed off, tackling Aiichirou who joyously swept them up and held them tight.  
“I'm so glad you here!” One announced.  
“You don't visit this off ten.” the other tried, though still clung around his neck as though she never wanted to let him go, her sister happy to hold onto a leg and look up at them.  
“Aiichirou,” Nitori-san said breathlessly, tugging on her own well worn coat, “I'm always, so glad to see you. I dug up the things you asked for, but please, everyone get into the warmth.” she joined the group and he kind eyes fell on the sleeping Sydney, she smiled and gently brushed finger though the light red hair. She nodded as if all was explained, and motioned for everyone to go inside.  
“Please, Yamazaki-san feel fee to sit on the couch with him.” Nitori-san said, pointing it out in the living room across from the kitchen.  
“Thank you.” he replied politely, feeling Aiichirou close behind him.  
“Thanks mom.” Aiichirou said, setting things down near the couch. Sousuke made himself comfortable, then smiled when the silver haired boy took the place next to him. Rin took the arm chair across from them and was tackled by one of Aiichirou's sisters, Rin smiled and lifted her up to sit in his lap, only after a moments hesitation. She seemed happy with the movement and settled down to watch her mother bring over the tea things and start handing out cups.  
Aiichirou's other sister walked up to Sousuke and the sleeping boy in his arms, she got close but didn't try to disturb him.  
“What's his name?” she whispers, looking up at Sousuke.  
“Matsuoka, Sydney.” Sousuke told her, just as quietly.  
“Pretty.” she nodded, “it suites him.” she smiles at the tall man, before escaping towards her mother, who had just sat down in the arm chair next to Rin. Aiichirou leaned into him, enough for Sousuke to notice and settle with the added weight.  
“Well, Rin-san.” Nitori-san began, one arm around her daughter, who was nibbling on a cookie and the other carefully holding her warm tea. She nodded towards the dreaming boy, Sousuke looked up from his revere, he had been paying more attention to Aiichirou and Sydney, “I can tell that things have fallen on top of you and recently.”  
Rin exhaled deeply, “yesterday, I planned to go to collage, move to the city and find an apartment with Sousuke. I mean to go to the olympics. Now, I have a two year old and I'm just very overwhelmed.”  
“I'd be more surprised if you weren't overwhelmed.” she said consolingly, “if I may ask....the mother?”  
“She dumped Sydney in front of my dorm room,” Aiichirou informed, “or from what we've gleamed, her new boyfriend did the dumping part and we think that he might be the one who talked her into it.”  
“Seeing though, as she's given all parental rights to Rin as the father, it can't even be said that she abandoned Sydney.” Sousuke added, shifting a foot slightly so it wouldn't fall asleep.  
“Goodness.” Nitori-san whispered, “only sixteen and given another life to look after.”  
The room was quiet for a moment, the children watching the adults in wonderment and fascination, it wasn't often that so much company was over and their mother never went into the spare room to dig out old boxes of mystery.  
“You've done a good job so far,” Nitori-san told him, “from what I can see the things you bought, although that car seat is getting small for him.”  
“Thank you...the car seat is what he was left in...” Rin muttered, his cheeks darkening and he gently ran his fingers though the dark hair of Aiichirous sister sitting in his lap. “Aiichirou and Sousuke have been a lot of help.”  
“I see,” Nitori-san says calmly, “well, it might not mean much, but I'm proud of you boys.”  
“It means a lot more then you think.” Rin tells her, a slight smile to his tired face. Sousuke nods, managing to shift Sydney so he doesn't slip away from him in his sleep and settling a arm behind Aiichirou's back instead.  
“Well, when your father gets home, we'll pack up the car and drive you boys back to the dorm.” Nitori-san smiled, patting her daughter gently.  
“Oh, mom you really don't have too.” Aiichirou said, leaning forward away from Sousukes arm.  
“I won't hear of it, you have a lot of stuff you take and I don't want to worry about all of you on the bus.” Nitori-san said, firmly.  
“You're right...sorry to be so much trouble.” Aiichirou agrees, resting back further this time into Sousukes arm, making the tall man smile.  
“You could never be any trouble.” Sousuke says, the worlds slipping from his mouth and he has to bite his tongue.  
“Very true.” Nitori-san nods, “it really isn't any bother sweetheart, I'm happy to help you and your friends.”  
Sousuke barley hears her, his eyes have found Aiichirou's and he it locked in a wonderful and terrible moment all at once, he wants to lean forward and kiss the lips that have parted in surprise. His arm naturally grips tighter and Aiichirou gasps, they are both brought back to the rest of the rooms conversation when his mother asks. ”Aii, sweetie?”  
“Yes?”Aiichirou jumps up from the couch, stumbled on a foot that must have fallen asleep and plops back down, Sydney startles awake and starts to sniffle gripping tight onto Sousuke, who gentle pats Aiichirou on the back soothingly and rocks the boy at the same time.  
“You okay?” he asks, worriedly.  
“Fine...sorry.” Aiichirou says, turning back to his mother, “yeah, mom?”  
“Oh, I just found a bunch of your old toys too.” Nitori-san smiles, “I'm sure he'll like them as much as you did, I also got together all the clothing I think will fit him; should last a little while until you boys are settled.”  
“Ahh, thank you...” Aiichirou smiles back, “I knew I could count on you, to be there when I most need you.”  
Sydney has woken up, but stopped crying now, he rolls over and crawls towards Aiichirou. Grasping at his shirt to pull himself closer, Aiichirou smiles and holds him wiping at the tears streaks on his small face.  
“Sorry I woke you.” he whispered, gently.  
“Being there is what a loving parent is for,” she insists, “something that I think you are already on the road to becoming.”  
Aiichirou smiles shyly, looking from his mother to Rin who is defiantly tired but is grinning at him in that very Rin way. Sousuke turns his head between his two friends and he's happy, so very happy it fills him with warmth, the kind that he hopes to still feel years from now, when they've been together for ages.  
“Aii?” one of his sisters slips down, from Rin's lap interested now that Sydney is awake, “can he play?”  
“Rin?” Aiichioru questioned.”  
“It's fine, I'm sure he could use a friend,” Rin agreed, “ just be careful alright, he's a lot younger then you.”  
She nodded, strongly, “I'll go get some toys!”  
Aiichirou gently placed Sydney on the carpet, Sousuke reached for the dipper bag and dug out his duck plush handing it to the silver haired man, they lingered longer then necessary when their fingers brushed in passing the toy. Aiichirou smiled and handed the young boy his soft plush, this made him light right up and exclaimed brandishing the toy at his father.  
“Daddy, duck!” Sydney then stopped toward the red head, much more energized since his nap.  
Rin slipped from his chair and onto the floor so his son could get to him easier, “I see sweetheart, it's a very nice duck isn't it, you got that for you?”  
Sydney smiled shyly and tossed his head towards Sousuke, clutching the plush closer and turning to plop into his fathers lap.  
“That's right, uncle Sousuke did.” Rin approved, starting to unbutton the red coat and pull it off, so the boy wasn't to warm while playing.  
Sousuke smiled at his best friend, while Aiichirou took the red coat and put it on top of the dipper bag. One of the girls brought out a basket full of toys and the other joined he group on the floor, slipping down from her mothers lap. Aiichirou shifted and pulled Sousuke's arm around him again leaning back comfortably, resting into the warmth while they watched the play on the carpet. Sousuke watched as Aiichirou caught his mothers eye and smiled, she nodded happily.  
“Hello” a man greeted upon entering the hall way to hang up his coat and scarf, “I return to such joy and no wonder, Aiichirou, this is a wonderful surprise.”  
“Hi dad,” Aiichirou smiled, he was saved getting up from Sousuke's hold by his mother standing to kiss him.  
“Honey, this is Rin-san and his son Sydney, then this is Yamazaki-san.” she told he husband.  
“Very nice to meet you boys,” he says, “we've heard much about you from Aii.”  
“Would you mind if I run them home later? They're taking a bunch of boxes with them so that Sydney has clothes.” Nitori-san asked.  
“That's fine dear, the girls and I can have a quiet night in, they'll want me to read them several stories before bed.” his smile was kind and Sousuke was reminded of Aiichirou, though he knows from what his friend had mentioned once, that his father was his stepfather and biologically had the twins with his mother. They seemed liked a very happy family, willing to take both Rin and himself in and more then happy to include sweet Sydney.  
They didn't stay much longer as they had promised to stop at Rin's moms for dinner, which Nitori-san was quickly invited as well, Rin was in the front seat of the car talking quietly with her. Sydney and Aiichioru have fallen asleep, Sousuke holding onto the silver haired man comfortably, only slightly listening to the front seat conversation. Rin glanced back to check on Sydney sleeping in the car seat, his smile settling on all three of them sleepy and warm together. 


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~Chapter Eleven ~~~~

The drive to Rin's house was comfortable. Souskue kept quiet while, Sydney and Aiichirou were still sleeping . After ten minutes of talking with Rin along the way, Nitori-san turned on the radio and both the front passengers began singing along to what ever was playing. They couldn't be more then another twenty more miles , Souskue watched out the window, seeing trees slipping by fast, noticing them thinning out as they got closer to the city. When he returned his attention to his adorably resting companions.

Aiichirou peeked an eye open and smiled slightly, his breathing becoming normal once more as he relaxed into the peacefulness, eyes drifting shut again. Souskue slipped his hand into Aiichirou's, before he even had a chance to think about it. The action felt right and he can feel the other boy squeeze his hand shyly. Souskue felt warmth creeping up his neck, but he didn't withdraw his hand. Souskue glances at his friend, now watching the elegant curve of his closed eyes, detailing each eyelash and falling helplessly deeper then he probably shouldn't have. But after awhile, Aiichirou opened his eyes, feeling watched. His smile was kind and slightly hesitant, Souskue was drawn completely in, but having the car seat between them took up to much space. 

“We're here!” Aiichirou's mother called. Souskue startled, forgetting that his friends mother was in the car with them. Rin was grinning as he got out of the front seat, his sister was already at the door, waving excitedly. Kou's red hair making her look fiery as ever, eyes blazing like a dragon. Souskue took a deep breath and helped Aiichirou unbuckle Sydney from his car seat. He started to cry when the younger boy picked him up, effectively waking the little dreamer. 

“Hush babyboy...” Aiichirou whispered. 

“You're alright.” Souskue added, rubbing his hand up and down the boys back. 

They got out of either side of the car joining the rest of their group, Rin seemed to have soothed Kou to only a few burning embers, after a very heated version of everything that happened and why he was home with a two year old and a 'heap of trouble' as Kou put it. Sydney was still fussing as they all trooped into the house, slipping off their shoes. Sydney was only contented when handed to Sousuke and Aiichirou dug into the dipper bag looking for his plush toy, giving it to the boy along with a kiss. Aiichirou leaned close, shoulder pressing into the taller man. Sousuke noticed Rin watching them, an odd look on his face, like he was trying to figure something out and it had been puzzling him for ages now.

“He's pretty cute though,” Kou admitted. 

Rin turned his attention back to her, they were standing just inside the hall, Aiichirous mother had already breezed off to the kitchen to greet his mother. He smiled and nodded.

“My boys are adorable...” Rin said, only noticing what had come out of his mouth at the last minute. 

Kou opened her mouth to say something, though Rin was saved from further embarrassment. 

“Dinners ready!” One of the mothers called. Rin's face was on fire as he ducked into the dining room, sitting down before anyone else. 

“Ah, Sousuke.” Rins mother greeted him, still holding Sydney close the boy interested in cuddling his duck plush. Aiichirou was right behind him, he though he might have felt a hand on the back of his jacket. “I pulled out one of the highchairs, for little Sydney.” 

Sousuke nodded and gently set the boy in the chair next to Rin, then took the next available seat. Aiichirou sat near him once he slipped the dipper bag from around his slight frame. The younger boy handed him some of the snack crackers from the bag, Sousuke placed the tidbits on the highchair tray for their charge.

“Thanks for the meal.” everyone said, before digging in. 

Sousuke placed some rice for Sydney, watching the boy get it all over his face eating with one hand, then he carefully held out the duck plush to his father who took it and placed it safely in his lap. His best friend was having a heated conversation with his family.

“We're going to pick out an apartment and share responsibilities with rent, that hasn't changed.” Rin was telling his mother.

“I know Rin, but you can't expect Sousuke to take care of Sydney while you're training, he'll be just as busy.” Rin's mother reasoned. 

“I want to help.” Sousuke says, after having been very quiet so far. “it's no problem...” He already knew he loved the boy, as much as he loved Rin and Aiichirou. Taking care of him just felt right, like how Aiichiou pressed his leg to his under the table.

“I'm going to visit as often as I can...” Aiichirou says, “I have a lot saved up from summer jobs....and honestly, not having Sydney around is going to be really weird when they leave...all of us are already fond of him...”

“They can do this...” Aiichirou's mother pitched in, “even just today, they have done wonders taking care of the boy.”

“I still don't know why...” Rin's mother tried once more, “you don't just leave him with me...I can take care if him.”

“Sydney is my responsibly ” Rin insisted, “and I can't just leave him...his mother has already done that.”

“Rin...” Kou whispered, looking at her brother with concern. 

“I'm very proud of you, Rin.” his mother says, after awhile, “I know that you are going to be a amazing father.” 

“Thanks mom.” Rin smiled, his eyes misted up quite a bit before he blinked.

“If you think you can handle this...” she pauses, “you have my blessing...I can see that you have plenty of willing help.”

Aiichirou was a little flushed but it looked really nice with the beautiful smile he graced them with, before returning his attention to the food on his plate. 

“All I ask is that you let me see my grandson every once in awhile.” She laughs, “grandmothers prerogative”

“I'm going to do some shopping of my own tomorrow!” Kou declares, “do you want to come with me mom?” 

“Sounds like a date.” she agrees, “get things for the boy before they all leave for the city.”

They laugh and the mothers start talking admittedly about the wonderful food that Rin's mother had made. Sousuke glanced at Aiichirou and saw that he was starting at his own plat, a little sadly. He wondered what was wrong, Sousuke slipped his hand under the table and placed in on the younger boys knee.

It got his attention, Aiichirou looked up at him with a strained smile. Sousuke was going to ask what was wrong but decided it was better when they were all alone again at the dorm. 

“We better get going...” Sousuke said, “everyone's really tired.”

“I'll take you all back to the dorm then.” Aiichirou's mother agreed. 

They all gathered together, Aiichrou grabbing the diaper bag and Sousuke picking up a sleepy Sydney. They chatted around the door as shoes were tapped on and coats pulled over shoulders. 

“We'll help you boys move, just let us know.” Rin's mother told them, smiling she gave Sydney a kiss saying, “he looks so much like you when you were that age...” 

***

“Oh, Aiichirou You're father was wondering if you could drop by next week, he could use some help are the house.” Nitori-san said, glancing in the center mirror. 

“Sure.” Aiichirou responded, he wasn't looking but watching the scenery rush by out his window. His voice at a weird pitch. Sousuke still felt like something was off, even Nitori-san frowned and peeked back at them. She returned her attention to driving and didn't say anything more. 

“Thank you so much, Nitori-san.” Rin says, his eyes are dropping a little with the stress of everything. “All of you really, I don't think I could have convinced my mother on my own...” 

“You're welcome.” Nitori-san smiled, “I think that all of you are very responsible...truly no matter what anyone tells you Rin...even adults slip up and have unexpected children. I believe that showing you can handle this now, speaks louder then anything that might have happened in the past. ”

“Thanks again.” Rin said, slipping down into his seat a little, red hair covering his face. Sousuke knew that the praise was a bit much for him, though appreciated. Rin still felt awful about the whole situation and really just needed some sleep. There was a lot to worry about and it was dragging him down.

“Daddy!” Sydney shouted. Rin turned in his seat to look back at his son.

“Hey sweetheart.” Rin smiled, his whole face lighting up. “we're almost back to the dorm.”

Sydney smiled back at his father and then held out his hand to Sousuke, who gave him one of his fingers to grip onto. “Awe, so cute!” Nitori-san chuckled, “I'm gonna have to visit you guys myself if I'm ever in the city, he's such a sweet baby. I thought I would see Aiichirou's like, so quiet but likes having someone there...someone paying attention.”

Aiichirou didn't say anything the whole ride back, keeping to himself and seeming out of sorts, only occasionally looking at Sydney and also allowing him to take one of his fingers. 

Nitori-san helped them bring all their shopping things and borrowed clothes and toys into the dorm, Rin fighting tiredly with the lock to their room before getting it open and letting them all in. 

“Thanks so much mum” Aiichirou says to his mother, hugging her good bye. 

“Anytime sweetheart.” She responses, “it was very nice meeting you boys.”

“You as well, Nitori-san” Sousuke whispered, as he gently set a sleeping Sydney on the bottom bunk, tucking him in safely near the wall, Rin following the boy right away. When his mother left Aiichirou hung in the open door for awhile.

“Well...goodnight.” he says quietly.

“I'll walk you across the hall.” Sousuke told him, walking to him and smiling.

“Thanks...” Aiichirou said as he dug around for his key in his jeans. Sousuke watched him open his dorm, hearing his roommate Momo breathing softly.

“Are you alright?” Sousuke asks, before the younger boy can leave him behind.

“....um.” Aiichirou glances at him then his dark room, “...yeah. Just...I'm going to miss you and Rin.”

“Oh...” Sousuke says, feeling a little relived that's whats wrong. “I thought maybe....”

“Maybe?” Aiichirou looked up at him with those amazing blue eyes, he wanted to fall closer into the younger boys embrace.

“Never mind...” Sousuke stops himself, knowing that he's already pressed his luck several times today.

He turns to go back to his room when Aiichirou speaks.

“I don't mind...” his voice so low, Sousuke almost missed it. He looked back to his younger friend.

“Humm?” Sousuke wasn't sure what he meant.

“You...were afraid that I would reject you...” Aiichirou said to the carpet, before bravely facing him, “...I really like you Sousuke...” 

Sousuke's breath caught in his lungs, he couldn't remember how to breath as he looked at the beautiful boy in front of him. Aiichirou took a step forward hesitantly, after a moment. 

“...Please tell me I didn't get it wrong...” Aiichirou breathed, “I don't think I could bare it.” 

The boy he loved so deeply, really did sound like he could shatter at any moment...unless he said something, but how? What? Suddenly his body lurched forward, working faster then his mouth stopping the other boy from moving away from him. He pulled Aiichirou so close that he lifted him off his feet and made a sound much like a startled cat. Once he realized what was happening he relaxed considerably. 

“...Aiichirou...” he whispered closer to the boys ear, making a shiver run though his slight frame. “I really like you, too.”

Aiichirou sighed, a very content sound. “...It's just...”

Sousuke loosened his hold on the smaller boy, giving him the option to move away if he wanted to.

“I have feelings for Rin too, and I don't want to string you along.” Aiichirou admitted.

“Really?” Sousuke asked, pressing their foreheads together, “I...have feelings for Rin, too.”

Aiichirou's eyes widen slightly, before he says, “I thought you might, but wanted to clear things more.” 

“Yeah...” Sousuke smiles, “I wasn't sure if you even liked me though, I didn't want to get my hopes up.”

“...what about Rin...?” Aiichirou asks, “I've always thought he really liked you...” 

“I'm not so sure.” Sousuke says.

“I...would like to find out someday.” Aiichirou whispers.

“Me too.” Sousuke responds, “let's find out together....?” 

“I would like that.” Aiichirou agrees, “Goodnight Sousuke...”

Sousuke presses a soft kiss to silver hair, “get some sleep.”


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~Chapter Twelve ~~~~

Rin woke the next morning as sunlight crept into the room. The curtains were slightly open, allowing a sliver of light to fall across his sleeping sons face. Happiness flooded Rins chest as he watched Sydney breath slowly...In and Out... Rin counted seconds and smiled, allowing himself to breath. The events of yesterday flitted though his mind as he stared at his beautiful son. 

He couldn't believe anyone could give up something so small and precious, Rin had only been a father for 24 hours now and he admitted to being completely head over heels. Laying there Rin is having a hard time remembering not being attached to this small human that was apart of him. The idea of being a father was still heavy on his mind, but his heart was happy. 

“...I'm here.” Rin whispered, “I won't go anywhere.” 

Sydney twitched in his sleep but didn't wake up. This was enough for Rin, just the day before he never would have guessed how fast his world could turn upside down...but now he wouldn't change anything for the world. Sousuke shifted above him and Rin was reminded of whispered confessions...of his two best friends holding tightly onto each other. His heart beat faster and his face heated up thinking about it, hearing shared feelings for himself...

Rin had wanted to jump up and admit feelings for the other two men as well...everything in him said to do it...but the stress of the day had really gotten to him and he felt glued to the bed. His body ached up and down and the bed was comfortable with his son breathing gently next to him he managed to fall into a deep uneasy sleep. Yesterday had been an emotional roller coaster to say the least. Inhaling sharply Rin turns to look at the clock. Classes will be starting soon and Rin needs to get Sydeny ready. While in the mall the three of them had worked out a schedule, so that throughout the day one of them was with him. Aiichirou would be taking the morning, then Sousuke would take over and then Rin before they all met for lunch. Working around classes and studying was proving to be difficult. 

Rin stretched and slid off the bed, turning on the radio. He hummed to the hit pop song that played, as he picked up a boxed marked Aiichirou size 18 months – 2T. He placed the box on Sousukes desk chair and opened it. Sydney curled closer to the wall when Rin glanced at him. Turning his attention back to the box of clothes, everything was neatly folded and he could tell very well taken care of. Rin could smell something, the outfits were clean so he brought one up to his nose and breathed in. His heart sped up and he realized, they smelled like Aiichioru. It was only slightly different from how he smelled now. 

He carefully looked though before selecting something for his son to wear. Each one was cuter then the next, there were two shirts that Rin was sure Nitori-san had made herself. Rin pulled out a onesie and pants, then found a soft gray sweater. Placing the outfit on Sousukes desk, he closed the box and placed it back with all the other things they picked up yesterday. Rin re-packed Sydney's diaper bag and pulled out a fresh diaper to put with the new clothes, then he dug though the shopping bags until he found the baby shampoo. 

“Daddy!” Sydney exclaimed. Rin looked up at the noise, his son was facing him now, reaching out with small arms. Smiling he moved across the room to pick up the small boy. 

“Good morning.” Rin said, holding him close. “let's get cleaned up and go see Aii.” 

“Yee!” Sydney agreed, “Duck!”

Rin laughed and dug though the closet for towels, then grabbed the shampoo. Carefully taking his son into the bathroom. Sydney hadn't been in this room yet, he looked all around at everything for signs of interest. Rin placed the towels by the sink and put the shampoo in the bath.

Setting Sydney on his feet in front of him, the small boy clung to his sweat pants looking up at him with big eyes. Rin would normally have started the little boy in the sink, but it was way to small for the growing toddler. He ran some warm water and filled the bottom a little bit. Then he pulled their smelly clothes off and tossed them in a pile by the door, both of them shivering Rin lifted his son and stepped into the warm water. Setting Sydney gently down in front of him, his son relaxed after a moment, slapping at the water with a shriek. 

Rin chucked, his son was a fish outta water just like he had always been; like his father before him. Splashing the water with Sydney for a little, he managed to get the boys hair wet so he could take some baby shampoo and scrub it though red hair. His son let him wash him, gurgling and shouting “Daddy”.

“Inside voice, please.” Rin told him. He didn't want to bother any of the younger students who might be studying. Better to teach it to his son now, then get in trouble when they live in an apartment. He could tell that whoever had been taking care of Sydney hadn't taken time to make sure he was reaching age stages, he couldn't speak very many words and Rin didn't think they had even tried to potty train him. 

Rin went ahead and washed his own hair while Sydney played with the water, he didn't want to dwell on how his son was neglected, only how much he wanted to spend time with his son to make up for anything he missed. Rin made up his mind that no matter how made he was at Anna, he wasn't going to blame her, only do his best from now on to watch his son grow up. Rin sang along to the radio from the other room, the sound drifting though the slightly open door. 


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~Chapter Thirteen~~~~

Sousuke slowly woke up to the sound of Rin singing in the bathroom...he couldn't help smiling when he was awake enough to realize what he was hearing. He honestly couldn't think of a better way to wake up. Resting there for a moment just listening to Rin Sing, he knew that he would have to talk to Rin about last night. The feeling of Aiichirou pulled close to him still cling to his skin. Sousuke took a deep breath and remembered he needed to find a apartment...something with three bedrooms maybe. He slipped out of bed and yawned, stretching with his arms high above his head. 

“Good morning.” Sousuke said to father and son. Going to the sink to splash water on his face. 

“Mornin” Rin sang happily, “he's all clean...mind taking him?”

“Sure.” Sousuke said after drying his face, he picked up one of the towels by the sink and reached out for the small boy. Sydney red hair was drenched and sticking to his face, he screamed about being lifted from the bath. 

“He's so much like his father.” He thought when Rin lifted his son up to him, Sousuke wrapping Sydney up in the warm towel and smiling. Rin was glowing brightly, Sousuke could tell that talking time to think about everything that had happened had done his best friend some good. He knew his best friend could handle being a father, in fact he always knew he would be an amazing father. Sousuke had watched the way Rin took care of his little sister when they were younger. 

“I picked out some clean clothes for him.” Rin told him, “they are on your desk...”

“Alright,” Sousuke nodded, “I'll change him. Then we have to get going...we'll be late to class.” 

Rin nodded and leaned back to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, Sousuke glanced away quickly and took Sydney out into the main room. He found the outfit neatly set out and smiled once more, he couldn't help being very happy today. Aiichirou kept crossing his mind, the soft smile on his beautiful face. The way his silver hair framed his face, his amazing blue eyes. 

He dug though the shopping bags and found the diaper cream. Sydney was really red from lack of changing when dropped off, Sousuke carefully placed the boy on Rins bed to change him. It was looking better, though Sousuke couldn't help being mad about Sydney being neglected. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he finished dressing the boy and tickled him to make a sharp laugh burst out. Rin walked out fully dressed and ready for the day, smiling toothily. 

“I'll take him to Aii while you get dressed.” Rin said, “better hurry or we'll be late.”

Rin took Sydney after tossing the diaper bag over one shoulder and hurrying to the door and across the hall. Sousuke smiled and dug in the closet for his uniform, glance at the open door and seeing Aiichirou answer. He looked sleep ruffled and oh...so beautiful. He wanted to sweep the younger boy up and hold him tightly in his arms, he wanted to kiss his for head, lips and everywhere. Sousuke took a deep breath, lost in watching Aiichirou smile when Sydney was handed to him. 

“Sousuke will pick him up when your classes start.” Rin was saying. Aiichiou had morning study and then class, so he would be watching Sydney while they went to class. Sousuke had two morning classes before study time, so he would be picking Sydney up after getting out.

“Sounds good,” Aiichirou said, “he can help me not study.”

Rin laughed the sound making Sousuke shiver. He somehow managed to dress and grab both of their school bags. He walked with Rin to class quietly, wishing he had thought to say something to Aiichirou before leaving. His best friend was equally quiet which Sousuke honestly found odd, but he knew that there was a lot on his mind.

School dragged on, minutes felt like hours as everyone stood for the teacher and then sat to listen. He couldn't concentrate on any of it, everything seemed to move by slowly. Luckily, he had done all his homework and was ahead in reading. All he could think about was spending lunch with his three favorite boys. He also found himself daydreaming about moving, living in the city with Rin and now Sydney. 

The class was dismissed and Sousuke was shocked to realize that the teacher had kept them late. He grabbed his things and rushed out of the room to pick up Sydney, so Aiichirou could make it to class in time. Sousuke was in the hallway when he almost collided with the two boys he was meeting.

“Aii!” Sousuke gasp, “I'm...so sorry...class ran late...” 

“Don't worry!” Aiichirou assured, smiling. “I should make it, if I hurry.” 

He handed Sydney over along with the boys bag, he seemed really happy to be passed along...clinging to Sousukes neck and gurgling. It took a few moments to notice that Aiichirou was staring at him.

“Sorry I didn't say anything to you this morning.” Souskue smiled. 

“Don't worry about it.” Aiichirou said, glancing away to look at his shoes.“...Sydney just ate and he should take a nap soon.” 

“Thank you.” Sousuke leaned forward and kissed Aiichirou on top of the head. “...you better hurry to class.”

“Right!” Aiichirou exclaimed.

“I'll see you later.” Sousuke said, turning toward the direction of library.

Aiichirou waved as he rushed towards his class.

Sousuke set up his laptop in the library and got Sydney settled in his arms, he had received a dirty look from the girl on shift but he assured her that the boy wouldn't be any trouble. With his right hand Sousuke started looking though ads for apartments on his lap top, he was ahead on homework and he knew they needed a place fast. The young boy fussed a little before Sousuke managed to get him comfortable. Sydney had fallen asleep when Sousuke came to the conclusion that finding an apartment that accepted children was proving difficult. He had a few numbers to call so he carefully pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the first one. 

_“Hello?” a lady answered the phone._

“Hi, I'm going to be starting collage soon and I saw your ad about the apartment.” 

_“Two rooms with one bath and the first three months of rent have to be paid in full. “ She rattled off, “Will it be only you in the apartment?”_

“Well, my best friend and I were planning on splitting rent...so it would be me him and his son.” Sousuke told her, holding his breath for her response.

_“...How old is the child?” she asks dully._

“Two...” Sousuke whispers.

_“...I'm sorry sir but I just turned out someone with a noisy child...I won't be doing it again. I really don't need the rent money that badly.” She sighed, “I own half the apartments around town.”_

“Okay...thank you for your time.” Sousuke bit his tongue, after ending the call he took as heavy of a sigh as he could without moving Sydney to much. Now what...? Sosusuke thought. He halfheartedly went back to looking around. Changing his search a few times. 

He stumbled on a nice looking place, it had three bedrooms two baths and was reasonably priced considering it was a house. His phone signaled a text and dragged his mind away from the page.

_Of course you can have the crib dear, just let me know when your moved in._

His mom was replying to the message he had sent this morning. He suddenly had an idea. Picking up his phone he called his mom. 

_“Hey sweetheart, study break?” She asked when answering the phone._

“Yeah, I wanted to thank you about the crib.” Sousuke said, “I'm looking at apartments right now...but not many of them allow children.”

_“I'm sorry sweetheart,” she said, “have you thought about getting a small house instead, if there is going to be four of you staying there?”_

“Four...?” Sousuke asked.

_“Well, yes. You, Rin his son,” she counted, “and whenever Nitori-san visits.”_

“Oh...right.” Sousuke smiles, his mother knows him well. “...is buying a small house an option?” 

_“Oh! Sousuke...” She exclaimed, “I would love to help you get a small house, it's so much more sensible then an apartment with rent every month. Don't you worry about your father, I made sure to put something by for then you wanted a place of your own.”_

“Thanks mom...” Sousuke breathed. “I'll let you know what I find.”

_“Love you, sweetheart,” She told him. “Good luck with school.”_

“Love you, too.” Sousuke ended the call, feeling much better. He called the owner of the house for sale and set up an appointment for Saturday, to see what the place looked like. Better then viewing the pictures.


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~Chapter Fourteen ~~~~

The lunch room around them was noisy, people talking and calling out to each other from different classes. All the energy and excitement was a bit to much for the three older boys, Sydney however was enjoying this active room. Rin sunk down at the table they shared for lunch, holding Sydney in his lap as he breath out, all three of them where exhausted. Sousuke was desperately looking though his notes, because in the middle of the day he freaked out thinking he might have gotten a question on a test wrong only to find out he had been stressing over nothing. Aiichirou was looking like he might fall asleep at the table, his work load had been getting larger preparing him for next year which would be his last in high school. They had been passing Sydney back and forth between them all day and they still had three hours to go..... _just three more hours._ Sousuke thought. 

”...this is going to kill us.” Rin commented, feeding his son off his own plate and taking nothing for himself. 

Rin had voiced what had momentarily entered his own mind, but he didn't want the red head anymore stressed then he already was.

”...we can do this.” Sousuke spoke up, though he could hear how slow it came out of his mouth. “...you need to eat at least.” Emotions were on high and he wanted Rin to feel how well he was doing so far. 

Aiichirou seemed to tired and unable to add anything to the conversation, he leaned forward on the table avoiding his own plate and shifting towards Sousuke, laying his head on his arms and closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. Sousuke smiles wearily and paced a hand on his back, rubbing it along his shoulder blades gently. 

“We can do this.” Sosuske took a deep breath, “It'll only be for a little longer...my mother suggested daycare when we move...or hiring a nanny.” 

He had been texting back and forth with his mother all day setting up a meeting in the city soon, look around at available houses. He didn't want to bother Rin with all the details of his day, dragging though endless ads for apartments that wouldn't accept them.

“...as much as I dislike the idea of other people watching him...we're gonna have to think about it.” Rin exhaled deeply, attempting to eat something while Sydney leaned his head comfortably into his chest. “My shift at the book store starts once we've moved and I know you'll be busy.”

Rin lowered his eyes back to his plate, Sousuke knew that his best friend was feeling selfish for asking so much from his friends, he opened his mouth to say something when the younger boy next to him beat him to it.

“We'll work it out, Rin.” Aiichirou whispers, without opening his eyes. Humming along to Sousukes continued petting. “There are three of us after all.”

Sousuke nodded agreement, when Rin looked back at them, eyes straining with the emotion of everything.

“We are in this together.” Sousuke agreed. “anytime I can have Sydney with me I will and a lot of my studying can be done at home, I already know Aii will make sure to visit as often as possible.”

Aiichirou looked up, a slight smile on his face. “I would miss you guys to much, how could I possibly stay away.” 

Rin smiled, taking a deep breath and hugging his son closer to him. “I'm glad.” 

Aiichirou nods his head and takes the opportunity to eat his lunch, he had to get back to class in half an hour before he could head back to the dorm and study, he had a ton of work to do earlier admitting to Sousuke that he hadn't gotten much done this morning. Although he had attempted to start potty training Sydney. He hadn't wanted to push the issue to much because Rin was not there, but he had placed the child on the toilet backwards just to get Sydney comfortable being there. The young father agreed that it had been a good idea and he would continue to do so. Sousuke could recall that Kou had been a nightmare to potty train all those years ago. 

Sousuke turned to his food thinking about everything that had happened, he couldn't help it sitting there with the people he loved the most, talking about the future. He was so happy and he wouldn't changed anything. He planned to spend the rest of his life with the three boys. He lived for Rin's laugh and Aiichioru's tiredly genuine smile. And when Sydney tried to form intelligible words, he could tell how much effort the boy put into it....it was so endearingly like his father. Sousuke had heard back from the house showing not long after requesting it and he would take a free day to look it over when he was in the city, meeting his mother and grabbing lunch with her. He couldn't think of anything more perfect. He hopped that the place was what they were looking for, he did know that it wasn't far from either Rin's work or the daycare and the collage campus was only a short train ride away. 

Sousuke was pulled away from his musings by Sydney giggling while Rin tried cleaning his face with a napkin, Aiichoru chuckling and trying to help the young father. He took the child happily, allowing Rin to finish his meal. The silver hair man seemed so alive when he held Sydney, thrilled to chatter away with him and teaching him words. Sosusuke wrapped his arm around Aiichoirus shoulders smiling, feeling the slighter boy lean into him without question. 

“Spoon.” Aiichirou said, showing Sydney the object repeating the word in English once the boy took hold of it in small hands. Sydney gabbling delightedly, shaking the spoon in his hands. Sousuke gave Sydney his fork then, copying what Aiichirou had done. The little boy seemed to really like this game, he handed the silver wear back to Sousuke who placed it back on the table.

“Daddy.” Sydney stretched out his hands for Sousuke. He took the small boy from Aiichirou and turned him around to see Rin.

“Daddy.” Sousuke pointed at Rin, then repeated the word in Japanese. Sydney clapped his hands and tried saying what he had, but all he could manage was another, “Daddy!” 

They all laughed continuing to teach Sydney new words, until lunch was over and Sousuke had to take the boy back to the dorm while Aiichirou and Rin finished classes. 

It had proved to be a long day but Sousuke thought for their first school filled day with Sydney it had gone rather well. He opened his laptop and curled up on the bed with the two year old, putting a kids learning show on for him and pulling one of his school books towards him. Sydney chattered along to the show, Sousuke remembered watching it when Kou was Sydney's age.

He smiled at the boy, managing to get a little bit of reading done even with the excited background noise. Sousuke hadn't put much thought into having children, he decided it was something he had always wanted and just didn't realize it. What made this moment better was that the boy next to him was Rin's son, just looking at the small boy with his fiery red hair....Sousuke knew he was very much in love with his new found family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I last posted a chapter, but I'm trying to get back into the wring flow. I do have the next chapter draft unfinished and will try updating it and posting it soon. My next job is to post a chapter of Consign me not to Darkness.
> 
> Thank you, so much for reading~!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear some feedback, this is gonna be slow going for a little while. I wrote this as a gift for my sibling & patient editor<3
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/F1F0AHM9)  
> 
> 
> For story updates: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChinaDoll2522)


End file.
